Dirty Dancing CCS Style
by Cherry Blossom Klutz
Summary: Syaoran Li thought his life was perfect minus his annoying girlfriend. That is until he and his family moved to Havana, Cuba where he unepecticaly fell in love with a lowly street dancer SS and many other pairings.
1. Default Chapter

Dirty Dancing 

**A/N Well here is a new story! It based this mostly on the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights cause I really like that movie and I really wanted to put it in CCS form. Well I hope you like it I'm really new to this whole writing thing so if I have spelling mistakes please tell me! Well any way on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS Clamp does and I also do not own Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. I'm so pathetic :'( well anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter one**

**Li Syaoran was from a very rich family from Hong Kong. The Li Clan, of which he was the next in line leader of; was the most powerful clan in China. He had the perfect life. He was wealthy, handsome, intelligent, and had many girls crawling over him. He had no idea what would happen when his family decided to try living in Havana, Cuba…**

"**So am I coming with you?" a beautiful blond woman asked a handsome chestnut haired male with beautifully intense amber eyes. She blinked her blue eyes cutely at him smiling sweetly.**

"**Of course you are Nalanie." The male answered smiling at her. "Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Jesse, Rika, Travis, Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, and Jake are coming to." He told her saying all his friends and cousins with their boyfriends and girlfriends.**

"**But Syaoran, how come so many of them are coming with us?" Nalanie asked.**

"**Well, things wouldn't be the same without them. And besides, I don't feel like going to a whole new country with the only people I no are my parents and four sisters! All they'll want to do is say how 'Kawaii' things in Cuba are." Syaoran said while rolling his eyes at the thought of how weird his sisters were making his girlfriend laugh.**

"**Yeah, you're probably right."**

"**Well we should get our things ready to go." **

"**Yup! I can't wait! I always wanted to go to Cuba! People speaking Spanish, the beautiful sea air, and of course getting to work on my tan…" and she trailed off thinking about all the things she could do in Cuba.**

"**Well let's get going" Syaoran said. He was looking at his girlfriend a little sickened. He didn't really like her that much, thought she could be really annoying, all she ever thought about was how she looked. She could also be very clingy, and never wanted to leave him alone. She always glared at every other female that looked at him; she even got jealous because he hugged his sister! (a/n sorry couldn't resist, I no a girl who actually did get jealous because of something like this, she saw her boyfriend hugging his aunt and got jealous! I mean how retarded is that? Her boyfriend is like sixteen and his aunt is 30 something and has THREE KIDS! … Ahem anyway, back to the story) She also got on his nerves because she acted like he was hers alone, whenever he tried to break up with her she always went on about how much she loved him and how much she wanted to spend her life with him that it made him feel guilty for ever wanting to dump her. So here he was still with her and since his mother thought he was crazy about her, she said that she could come with them to Havana. Oh well at least his other friends were coming. She got along with them all right, even though Meiling, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika all thought she was a bitch.**

**That following week they were all on their way to Havana, Cuba. They were in the Li Clan privet jet and were pretty comfortable. Yelan and Ryuren, Syaoran's mother and father were sitting there talking to each other. Fanran, Feimei, Fuutie, and Xeifa, his sisters were talking about if they'd meet any hot guys while there, you could hear them giggling every once and awhile. And Syaoran and his friends were just chatting about anything that came to mind.**

"**Do you think that we'll fit into our new school?" Meiling was asking them. She was worried that people in the new school wouldn't like them because they were some of the most popular people in their old school. Meiling was a beautiful girl with crimson eyes and long jet-black hair that she kept in to buns on the top of her head with hair coming down like pigtails. **

"**Don't worry about if they like us or not Meiling." Chiharu told her as she laid her head on Takashi's shoulder. They were dating since like the beginning of forever so it wasn't really a big deal. Chiharu was also very beautiful with dark brown hair that was usually kept in pigtail braids and had warm brown eyes.**

"**Yeah Chi's right, the people there will probably be just a bunch of spoiled rich kids anyway. I mean all the other people there are all poor. So we might as well try and get along with them cause all the poor people there are most likely all criminals." Naoko spoke; speaking an if it was a fact. Naoko was the smartest of all the girls, she liked to read and had chin length straight brown hair with hazel eyes, she had glasses but when she got into high school she got contacts.**

"**Yeah I heard that they have lots of people doing illegal things because they hate rich people after Cuba was taken over by Americans and they made it into a resort and now lots of rich families are what own the country now more than the people." Tomoyo said quietly trying to remember what she heard about Cuba. Tomoyo was beautiful with ebony coloured hair and amethyst coloured eyes. She was the fashion freak in the group always making up outfits and creating clothes for all her friends.**

"**I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. The people are probably harmless." Eriol said smiling reassuring them all. He was handsome with black hair that was so dark it looked blue in the right light along with wire rimed glasses that covered his azure coloured eyes.**

"**Oh yeah? And how do you know that Hiirigazawa?" Nalanie sneered at him. She didn't like Syaoran's friends much; she only acted like she did so that Syaoran would think that she was friendly. But once he asked her to marry him, she would make sure to keep him so busy that he wouldn't have time for any of them.**

"**Nalanie, can you please leave Eriol alone. He's only being optimistic." Syaoran said calmly, keeping the anger he had inside him right now at how she was treating his best friend.**

"**Yeah it's no big deal. We all have our own ideas of how it's going to be like there. And I'm hoping that Eriol is right." Rika said trying to help Syaoran make sure that a fight wouldn't start. Rika had dark wavy red hair that was layered and went to her mid back; she had hazel eyes and was like the others very beautiful.**

"**On a completely different subject," Jesse, Meiling's boyfriend spoke up. "I can't wait to see some of this dirty dancing I hear so much about." He said while grinning. He had spiky black hair and silver eyes. He was pretty much the joker in the group. It made him and Meiling a funny couple because Meiling was the one with a fiery personality that made her get mad easily and Jesse did nothing but make jokes that made her even angrier.**

"**Dirty dancing?" Travis Rika's boyfriend questioned. "What's that?" He was a good-looking guy with curly brown sugar hair and smoky grey eyes.**

"**Don't you know man?" Jake, Naoko's boyfriend laughed. "Dirty dancing is what Cuba's famous for. You know, when people dance like their having sex, when they really are just dancing?" Jake and Jesse were a lot alike, they both liked to joke around and pretty much acted the same on everything. They said the same things most of the time and it was almost like they shared one brain. That's probably why were best friends. Jake had short black hair and blue eyes.**

**At hearing this, Meiling and Naoko looked at their boyfriends glared at them and at the same time punched them in the left arm. At the exact same time you could hear both teens howling in pain and rubbing their sore left arms.**

"**Did you know that dirty dancing was invented by sisters of a church because they vowed that they would never have sex so they found away to kind of have it with men without actually loosing their virginity?" Takashi said with his index finger pointed in the air smiling at all of them. Takashi was always telling stories that sometimes people would believe, but the more he started telling them, the less people listened. But it sure didn't stop him from telling them. He had spiky black hair; almost always had a smile on his face, and people hardly ever saw what colour his eyes were because they were almost always closed. But if you had seen his eyes open you would know that his eyes were an aquarium colour.**

"**Stop telling lies Takashi!" Chiharu screamed as she slapped him across the head. Chiharu Mihara was the only one that could keep Takashi Yamazaki from lying and everyone knew it.**

**Everyone laughed as they watch Takashi nurse his sore head and have no choice but to agree not to lie again. Which, everyone knew was another lie. For the rest of the trip they all talked about things until it was time for them to land. Eventually the plane landed in Havana and none of them could wait to get off the plane and see their new home.**

**They found out that they would be living in a hotel because that was what their family owned. They what get to have all the servants from the hotel serve them as well. They would have many other people living there too but that wasn't so bad. They would be to busy going to school and doing their own thing that it was no big deal. They also found out that kids from their new school lived there to, so at least it would give them a chance to get to no them a little more. **

**Once they got all settled in they decided to check out the pool area. There were lots of people down there. Of course this had to be expected, it was gorgeous outside. They all got into their swimsuits and headed downstairs. **

**Once they were outside they tried to find a place to sit. There were so many people it was hard to find a place. Then out of nowhere some people called them over. "Hey over here!" Some guy yelled over to them. They walked over and found a guy and two girls. The guys were a little disgusted that the girls were making googoo eyes at them. So it made them put their arms around their girlfriends making the girls scowl.**

"**So you're the newbies huh?" the guy asked and when they nodded he smiled and said "Hey, I'm Shawn. And these girls here are Megan and Naomi." He gestured over to the dirty blonde and raven-haired girls who smiled at them.**

"**Yes we are why did you call us over?" Travis asked since it seemed no one else was going to.**

"**Oh, well you looked like you needed someplace to sit. So we thought you could sit here since there aren't lots of places left to sit." The dirty blonde whose name was Megan answered them.**

"**Oh well thank you. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji and this is Eriol Hiirigazawa, Syaoran Li, Meiling Li, Rika Saski, Naoko Yangzawa, Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamazaki, Travis Yamamoto, Jesse Stevens, Nalanie Orimoto, and Jake Chan." Tomoyo answered smiling.**

"**Nice to meet you all." Naomi said while lying back on her lawn chair.**

"**Yeah sit down and we'll call you all over some drinks." Shawn told them lazily while calling a waitress over.**

**The waitress that came over they could tell was from here in Havana. She was tanned more than some of the people here on the beach; actually it was more like a permanent tan from years in the sun. She had waist length auburn coloured hair that was straight and curled at the ends. She had a heart shaped face that looked flawless and the most beautiful emerald coloured eyes Syaoran had ever seen. Even though she was wearing the waitress uniform, which was a white blouse and black skirt she still looked gorgeous. He thought she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.**

**Shawn told them to order what they wanted to drink and they did. With out even saying a word she left to go and fetch them for them.**

"**Are all the waiters and waitresses from here all quiet like that?" Naoko asked watching her go. She thought that girl seemed nice and that she should smile more because it would make her look even more beautiful. But then again she probably had a reason not to be happy.**

"**Of course they are!" Naomi practically yelled. "The people that work here are just a bunch of people off the streets of the city trying to get a few measly bucks! I bet all of them don't even no a word of English!" everyone thought what she said was rude and wasn't very nice but didn't say anything. Well all of them thought it was mean except Nalanie who laughed.**

"**Oh Syao let's sit on the chair together" she said while trying to sit on his lap.**

"**Nalanie, can't you just leave me alone for a few minutes?" he asked as he stood up and swung his arm back. What he didn't no was that the waitress was coming up behind him with the drinks they had asked for earlier and when he swung back he knocked the tray right out of her hands making the dishes all fall off the tray and shatter on the pavement.**

"**Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't no you were there." He said trying to help her clean it up and make sure she didn't cut herself.**

"**You stupid girl! Look at what you did! Clean this up and get us some new drinks!" Nalanie screamed.**

**The poor girl did nothing but nod her head and pick it up. Syaoran tried to say he was sorry again but she did nothing but give him a dirty look as she walked away carrying the broken glasses on her tray.**

**After that little fiasco, they all settled down. "Li," Shawn started, "why did you say sorry to that girl?"**

**Syaoran looked at them like they were crazy and said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Well it was my fault…" **

**After he said this they started laughing saying how it couldn't be his fault and that it was just the stupid waitress. This got Syaoran mad. They were saying such rude things about that girl and he didn't like it. He had to go and apologise to her again. So he made up an excuse. "Well I'll umm… be right back… I forgot something up in my room." And he got up to leave.**

"**Do you need me to come with you?" Nalanie asked him.**

"**No don't bother, I'll be right back I said." And he started to head off after the waitress who he could see weaving through the crowds.**

"**Well ok then, but you better come right back." Nalanie said as she walked up and kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed her back. But he didn't deepen it and hurried off after the young girl who he really wanted to apologise to.**

**The young teenage girl walked into the kitchen and dumped all her broken dishes into to garbage can. Then her boss came up behind her and when she turned around he spoke in a demanding voice "Usted es pagado ésos." (You're paying for those)**

**The girl was so angry that she had to argue with her because didn't want to spend her hard earned money on a bunch of dishes and said in a quiet angry voice "Pero la culpa no era mía." (But it wasn't my fault)**

**Her boss sneered at her and just plainly said "Yo no cuido." (I don't care) and he waked away when someone came to the counter. She just turned around and started filling up new glasses for the drinks that broke earlier 'and now I'm stuck paying for them' she thought bitterly. She then heard an all to familiar male voice talking to her boss. It was the man the made her drop he glasses.**

"**Yes my good sir, what can I do for you?" he boss asked politely. 'Hah, he wasn't being polite a minute ago' she thought to herself.**

"**Yes I was just wondering if there was something I could do to replace so dishes I broke." Syaoran told the man.**

'**Oh my god! Who does this guy thinks he is going around asking that? No one else who ever comes and asks to replace what they broke.' She thought again. Man this guy made her mind wonder.**

"**Oh no sir it is okay. The dishes are already taken care of." Her boss told him.**

'**Yeah' she thought 'By me'.**

"**Are you sure?" he asked again.**

"**Yes sir go back and enjoy your time and don't worry about the dishes. It is no big deal."**

"**Well… all right then" her boss nodded and left to return to work. But they guy saw her and came over to her tapped her on the shoulder making her turn around. She looked at him and watched as he tried to speak Spanish to her. "Yo. ...arrepentido" (I….sorry) he tried to say. After listening to him she just rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing. She almost snorted at his attempts to speak Spanish to her think that that was what she only understood. She realized she should help him out so she spoke to him in his language.**

"**Please, don't bother. I know how to speak your language." She told him in a monotone voice.**

**He looked at her with wide eyes "You know how to speak my language?" he asked completely confused. **

"**Of course, I'm not stupid. I work around these people everyday and you think I can't understand them? Please I can speak perfect English." She told him in a sarcastic voice.**

"**Sorry…" he trailed off then remembered the matter at hand and spoke to her. "I'll give you the money for the dishes." He spoke kindly.**

**She snorted and turned to look at him and said in a tight voice "I don't want your charity."**

**He looked at her shocked and said "But it's not charity. I feel bad for breaking them and you taking the blame."**

"**Oh please like I believe that." She said with a sharp laugh. "Look I may have to struggle for money, but I'm not pathetic! I don't need you to pay for me!"**

"**Fine! Okay you don't have to yell. I'm sorry if I offended you." He said quietly.**

"**Okay then. You're forgiven." She said and then loaded the drinks on to her tray again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to work Mister??"**

"**Li. Syaoran Li." Syaoran told her and she nodded. As she was walking away he asked her "Wait what's your name?" He didn't no why, but for some reason he was really attracted to her and wanted so badly to know her name.**

**Over her shoulder she called out to him "Sakura Kinomoto." **

**Syaoran smiled and whispered to himself "Sakura Kinomoto."**

**TBC…**

A/N well this is the first chapter of Dirty Dancing! Now this is mostly based on the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. I really like this movie and I've had this idea for along time and finally decided to type it out. But if you guys don't read & review I won't continue with it. Well l8er. Ciao!


	2. Meet me on Saturday

Dirty Dancing A/n First I would just like to say thanx to all who reviewed! :D I didn't think so many people would actually review! I'm soooo happy you all liked the idea. And to Littleblackrose, thanx so much for saying that you'd help me with Spanish sentences because I really don't know a thing about the language. I'm just a Canadian who types in things on freetranslation and hope it will get me a good mark in French lol. To pereza, thanks or correcting the Spanish. Miyako-chan thanks for telling of other spelling mistakes. And to kaliflipskater, I totally agree with you! Diego Luna does look hot when he dances! I'm so happy that you liked my first chapter! I hope you like this one just as much! Well on with the story and I hope you all like this chapter. 

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS CLAMP does and I also don't own this plot it is off the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights.

**And now the chapter…**

**Last time…**

"**Okay then. You're forgiven." She said and then loaded the drinks on to her tray again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to work Mister??"**

"**Li. Syaoran Li." Syaoran told her and she nodded. As she was walking away he asked her "Wait what's your name?" He didn't no why, but for some reason he was really attracted to her and wanted so badly to know her name.**

**Over her shoulder she called out to him "Sakura Kinomoto." **

**Syaoran smiled and whispered to himself "Sakura Kinomoto."**

****

Syaoran headed back to where all his friends were sitting along with the people they just met. They seemed to be having a good time. They were laughing anyway. When he came over they looked at him and as he sat down Megan asked him.

"**So you're all starting at our school tomorrow?"**

**Meiling answered for them. "Yes we are. So what's that school like?"**

**Naomi was the one that answered her. "It's okay. Not that I really like school that much. Everyone there like, has lots of money. And there is a uniform. But it's not that bad a school. I like it better than my old one." **

"**Oh well our old school had uniforms to so it's no big deal." Rika told them smiling.**

"**So Syao what did you need to get? Did you find it okay?" Nalanie asked him trying to look cute.**

"**Yeah, I got it. It was no big deal." Syaoran told her trying not to clench his teeth when she called him by that stupid nickname she called him. It annoyed him so much when she called him that. But then he found himself thinking 'But I wouldn't mind if Sakura called me that'. He then tried shaking his head trying to get those thoughts out. He didn't know why he was thinking like that, he just met her for god's sakes! And she was pretty rude to him, especially when she called his offer charity. But he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Something about her intrigued him.**

"**Well I think we should all head back to our rooms now." Takashi spoke up.**

"**Yeah, Taks right. We still need to get settled in a little more. I mean we just kind of threw our bags in our rooms and came down here." Chiharu agreed.**

""**I guess so to," Eriol said getting up and sticking his arm out to help Tomoyo up.**

"**Aww. Can't we stay and have some more fun?" Meiling asked pouting.**

"**Don't worry Meiling, we'll have plenty of time to come back here. We do live here now after all." Tomoyo told her smiling.**

**Oh, okay." Meiling spoke giving up on having a chance at staying by the pool.**

"**Well, we'll see you at school tomorrow! Have a good night." Shawn said as they all got up to leave. **

**They said their goodbyes and headed to their rooms. Syaoran didn't like that Shawn that much. He gave him a bad feeling. It took everything he had to use his famous death glare on him whenever he looked at him.**

"**Well they were pretty nice I guess." Naoko spoke while they were walking around.**

"**Well at least we know we know some people at our school." Jesse told them.**

"**Yeah, well what did you think of them Syaoran?" Jake asked. When Syaoran didn't answer he called over to him again. "Hey Syaoran! SYAORAN!"**

**The last yell snapped him out of his daydream. "Huh? What?" he asked. He cursed himself for thinking of Sakura again.**

"**Wow man. What's up with you? Your not usually the one to not pay attention?" Tomoyo asked him suspiciously.**

"**Of course he's alright Daidouji! Nothing is wrong with my Syaoran!" Nalanie screamed as she got closer to Syaoran and wrapped her arms around his neck.**

"**Okay Orimoto. I was just asking." Tomoyo said quietly, not in the mood to fight with her right now.**

"**Yeah, for once can you not be a bitch?" Chiharu asked clearly annoyed at her behavior. 'Seriously' she thought, 'She acts like she's five.'**

"**Yeah you'd think that moving into a new country and a new city would give you a new attitude." Meiling added rolling her eyes in disgust.**

**Rika and Naoko all nodded in agreement. Chiharu gave Meiling a high five for helping her out.**

"**Whatever, once I get Syaoran to ask me to be his, you won't be seeing me or him ever again because I won't let him get anywhere near you whores!" Nalanie screamed back. The guys were behind them so they didn't hear anything that was being said, but they had a feeling they knew they were arguing.**

**Naoko was getting ticked off at her attitude screamed back "Us? Whores? Yeah right! If anyone's a whore it's you! You probably don't even love Syaoran! You just want to be with him because of his money and looks!" **

"**That's not true! If I didn't love Syaoran, then why would I stay with him was he's got friends like all of you?!" Nalanie screamed back at Naoko. "I love him and he loves me and I know that he's going to propose to me soon! So There!"**

"**Yeah right! Why would he want to marry you when he can get someone so much better?" Rika sneered at her.**

"**Why you little-" Nalanie started to say but was cut off.**

"**Okay you guys lets just stop this okay?" Tomoyo but in. "Let's not ruin our first night here arguing."**

"**Yeah, Tomoyo's right. If we fight it'll ruin our first night here." Chiharu agreed.**

"**Fine." Everyone said in unison a little regretfully.**

**And for the rest of the night there were no arguments. There was quiet chitchat and everything, but that was about all. The guys didn't really talk about much either. At least nothing really important that anyone would actually care about. That night they all went to sleep wondering what was going to happen at their new school.**

****

The next morning they all got up and put on their school uniforms. The girl's uniforms were white short puffy sleeved blouses with the school emblem on the breast pocket with black skirts that went to just above their knees. The guys were white short-sleeved dress shirts with the school emblem on the chest pocket and black dress pants. They all met in hall and got ready to go to their new school Havana High. 

"**Well at least we no that these uniforms won't be to hot" Naoko spoke while twirling around in the outfit.**

"**Yeah well these pants look so dorky! I don't know how I'm going to be able to wear this everyday." Jesse spoke in distaste.**

"**Awe. There not that bad." Eriol said trying to look on the bright side. Which got him dirty looks from all the guys.**

"**Hiirigazawa!" They all yelled at the same time. This caused the girls to laugh at poor Eriol who sweat dropped.**

"**Heh-heh-heh…Oh boy." Eriol laughed nervously at the death glares all the guys were giving him.**

"**Come on people! Let's get this show on road and go to our new school!" Nalanie yelled at them breaking up the glaring match.**

"**Okay! Come on and let's go!" Meiling shouted cheerfully as they all headed to their school walking. **

****

**They got the school and were introduced to the class. Guys were checking out the girls, while the girls were drooling over all the new guys. Coincidently, they were seat around Shawn, Naomi, and Megan. They greeted them with a smile and said they would show them around the school later. **

**The day at school went by okay. They already had their own fan clubs and lots of people wanted to try and get to no them. Everyone there was pretty nice and they notice they weren't as big snobbish brats like they thought everyone would be.**

**When Syaoran was in class trying to get a little bit of homework done so he wouldn't have as much to do at home tonight, Nalanie walked in. She walked up to him and sat down on the desk beside him and just started off a conversation. **

"**Doing homework already?" **

"**Well we do have a lot to catch up on. So I thought, do some during brake." He told her while briefly looking up from his work.**

"**Well I guess that makes sense…" she started to think about it. But then she thought that if people thought she was smart then she wouldn't get as much attention as she was getting. **

**She then remembered why she came in here for in the first place. "Shawn, Naomi, and Megan invited us to a party at the country club on Saturday."**

"**Yeah, so?" Syaoran asked confused.**

"**Well, I said we would go."**

"**Without even asking me? What if I was busy?" he asked her annoyed. He hated it when she made decisions for him. It drove him crazy!**

"**Oh please," she rolled her eyes at him, "I know you're not busy. We just moved here, there's no way you would have other plans. And don't say you may have homework because it will be a weekend and you can always do it on a Sunday." She told him in a matter of fact tone.**

**Syaoran just sighed and nodded giving up. He may have been stubborn, but so was she and if he said he wasn't going she would never shut up. **

**When she saw him nod, Nalanie squealed and gave him a big hug and then kissed him lightly on the lips. She then said her goodbyes and let with a bounce in her steps.**

**Syaoran just sighed and continued his schoolwork.**

**It was now after school and they had to catch the bus to get back home because well… it was a long walk. Everyone went ahead of Syaoran. He was having trouble getting all his homework together. There was just so much! Even spending an hour on it class didn't help him much. They seemed to have come in on the middle of the semester so they had to try and keep up. Syaoran was so used to being at the top his class that he wanted to make sure he kept up with the class so he was a little slow trying to get everything together. And when he finally got all his stuff together he was out just in time to see the bus leaving without him.**

"**I guess I better start walking." He muttered to himself cursing himself for taking so long.**

**He started walking and tried to remember the way back home. It was a lot harder then he thought it would have been. As he walked he noticed how beautiful Havana was and enjoyed looking at all the palm trees he walked by. Certain music got his attention. He was walking by the town square when he heard it. **

**The music had a good beat and when he looked into the square he saw people dancing. But it wasn't just people dancing he saw, he saw her, Sakura…**

**There she was, dancing with people around her. They all seemed to know each other. The children, teenagers, and adults. They were all having a good time. He could hear them all laughing as they jumped, flipped, and twirled. And he found himself staring at Sakura's smile. Her smile was beautiful and as he saw her laughing he couldn't help but think he laugh was melodic. As he watched they way they all danced he saw that unlike when all his friends and other people from his hometown danced, these Cubans actually looked like they were feeling the music. He thought that was just plain amazing. And then she saw him. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. Every once in a while bobbing her head to the music that was being played by what he saw was some men. They mostly just played some drums and a couple of people playing guitars and maracas. 'A very good beat' was what he thought listening to them. **

"**What's a guy like you doing in a place like this huh?" she asked him. Her happy smile not leaving her face. Today she was wearing a tank top that was black and was decorated with pink cherry blossoms and black capris. (A/N I'm really bad at describing clothes sorry).**

**He smiled and said "Oh I kinda sorta missed the bus." He said it really sheepishly while rubbing the back of back of his head with his hand. (A/N I always say I kinda sorta whenever I do something stupid, my friends say they always no I that whatever I'm about to tell them is going to be retarded that I did when I start off a sentence with those words lol)**

**She laughed and looked at him and just plainly asked "Are you serious?"**

"**Yup. Pretty dumb eh?"**

"**Well a little, but I've heard worse things." She said with a giggle.**

**He couldn't resist himself and told her "You're a really good dancer." **

**She blushed at his compliment and said the only thing she could think of "Thank you. But it's no big deal, it's only for fun."**

"**You're way to modest." Syaoran grinned at her. **

"**Well there are lots here better then me. But hey since when did you start having an interest in Cuban music?" she asked him trying to change the subject.**

"**Well it has a pretty good beat…" he started to trail off.**

"**Well dancing is something that we all love to do, but you know, you should start trying to get home before your family worries since you 'missed' the bus." Sakura told him giggling.**

"**Yeah, you're probably right." Syaoran started to think about what he would have to tell his mother. His father probably wouldn't be too worried. As he always said "Li men don't get hurt by those lower than themselves" and Syaoran figured he thought that the Cubans here would count as lowly to his father.**

"**Come on I'll walk with you." Sakura offered. "You probably will get lost."**

"**No, that's not necessary." Syaoran told her. "I'll be fine on my, I don't need you to show me where to go."**

"**Oh please! You're just like my brother! What is with guys and their 'I don't need help from anyone' nature? I mean honestly, is it so bad to get help from a female?" Sakura said annoyed at how guys acted.**

"**No, it's not that. I just think I can find my own way." Syaoran tried to reassure her since she seemed pretty ticked off at him right now. But as soon as he said that her pissed off face turned to a sarcastic looking one. She than said:**

"**Oh yeah, you'll find your way. In like what? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?" she asked him and then reached out and took his hand and leaded him out of the town square. As she was doing this she continued to speak to him. "It's a much bigger place than you think. It's very easy to get lost. Come on! Follow me!" and she dragged him away.**

**They then started to walk down the streets that were crowed with people. All was quiet until Syaoran spoke up. "I've never seen dancing like that before. It's very…" and he started to trail off thinking of a word.**

**Sakura looked at him and giggled. "Is it, as you would say in your language, cool?"**

"**Yeah." Syaoran nodded his head agreeing with her. "It's very cool."**

"**Heh, you didn't even see the best dancers there and you already love it. What you should do is go to the Underground. It's a Cuban club. The best dancers will be there on Saturday." She told him and turned her head to him smiling.**

"**That sounds cool. But on Saturday I got invited to this country club thing. My friends won't let me miss it." He told her with disappointment in his voice.**

"**Wow." Sakura smiled at him. "Already, they must really like you there."**

"**I guess." He said. "But I don't really care." He shrugged.**

"**Well… If you don't want to go to that country—whatever it's called, then go to it for a couple of hours and then come and I'll meet you in the Underground. It's not that hard to find." Sakura suggested.**

"**Hmm… I guess that could work." He thought about it. "Okay, I'll meet you there on Saturday."**

**She smiled and said happily "Great! Than it's a date!"**

"**Oh, so we're dating now eh?" he asked her smirking his famous smirk.**

"**I didn't mean it literally idiot. And besides, there is no way would ever date each other." She told him and crossed her arms closing her eyes.**

**Syaoran didn't know why. But what she said really hurt him. But he kept an emotionless face so she wouldn't be able to tell.**

**They then walked by some men playing instruments and singing songs in Spanish. They stopped on the street to listen. Syaoran heard Sakura quietly singing along with them.**

**All of a sudden Sakura heard horses hooves thumping on the ground and screams of people in a distance. She turned to Syaoran, grabbed his arm, and whispered, "We have to get off the road." She then started pulling him along.**

**While she was pulling him, Syaoran was confused and asked "Why? What's wrong?" **

"**You don't know what they're singing." She whispered. He was confused at first, but then he got his answer. Men dressed in police uniforms were coming riding in carriages being pulled by horses. They were being lead by a police car. But the thing that freaked people out the most was that they had guns. He then heard Sakura whisper, "Go that way! You don't know what they'll do if they catch you!" and pushed him in the direction she told him to earlier.**

**He started running and when he looked back he saw one of the men had grabbed Sakura and was tugging her along. He was about to run back and help her she screamed at him "Just run Li!" and he watched as she slipped out of his hold and turned around to face him and kneed him in his special spot. When he dabbled over in pain she ran back to Syaoran and just plainly said, "Happens all the time."**

**Syaoran looked at her shocked and asked "And you're fine with it?"**

**She just shrugged while they kept running "I'm used to it. And besides, there's nothing I can do. They do it to everyone, not just me."**

****

****

They were finally out of danger when they stopped running. Syaoran walked up to Sakura with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

**She looked up and smiled. "Of course I am. I told you it happens all the time. Anyway just go down this road and turn to lefts and that where your home is." She pointed straight ahead.**

"**Thanks. For everything today." He told her. "So I'll see you on Saturday?"**

"**Of course. But remember, don't dress like your rich, or else you have no idea what some people there will do." Sakura warned him with a serious face.**

"**Okay I'll remember that." He told her nodding his head.**

"**Well, goodbye! 'Til Saturday."**

"'**Til Saturday." Syaoran told her as she waved to him.**

**He smiled at her retreating figure and turned to head home. "Now I just need to explain to my mother why I'm late." He muttered as he continued to walk…**

**TBC**

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. I hope it's just as popular as the first. And if you liked this chapter just as much please let me know when you READ AND REVIEW! :D LOL Ciao.**


	3. Let's Make Her Jealous

Dirty Dancing A/N Thanx all of you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! All the good things you tell me make me want to keep updating! And if I keep getting good reviews I'll keep updating! I'm so happy that people liked the movie to! I love watching Diego Luna dance! It's one of the main reasons I keep watching it :D well… on with the story! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS CLAMP does, I don't own this plot it is off the movie Dirt Dancing Havana Nights, and I don't own the song in this chapter, it is Represent Cuba by the Orishas feat Heather Headley**

**Last Time…**

**They were finally out of danger when they stopped running. Syaoran walked up to Sakura with concern in his eyes. "Are you alright?"**

**She looked up and smiled. "Of course I am. I told you it happens all the time. Anyway just go down this road and turn to lefts and that where your home is." She pointed straight ahead.**

"**Thanks. For everything today." He told her. "So I'll see you on Saturday?"**

"**Of course. But remember, don't dress like your rich, or else you have no idea what some people there will do." Sakura warned him with a serious face.**

"**Okay I'll remember that." He told her nodding his head.**

"**Well, goodbye! 'Til Saturday."**

"'**Til Saturday." Syaoran told her as she waved to him.**

**He smiled at her retreating figure and turned to head home. "Now I just need to explain to my mother why I'm late." He muttered as he continued to walk…**

**Chapter 3**

**Syaoran walked into the room his mother was in right when she got off the phone. **

"**Oh. It's okay now. Yes he just walked in." She told the person on the other line. After that she hung up and glared at him. "Syaoran, what happened? I thought something might have happened to you! Do you know the kind of people who live in this city? All your training would have done you no good out there!" she started to breath heavy after all her lecturing. **

"**Syaoran took a deep breath and calmly said, "I just missed the bus. It's okay. I walked. It wasn't that hard to find my way back." And he started walking to his bedroom door.**

"**Well if you missed the bus, why didn't you call me? I could have sent someone to get you." She said this more calmly and had worry in her voice.**

**He stopped right in front of his bedroom doorway and turned his head to look at her. "Mom I'm okay. You have nothing to worry about. I have a great sense of direction." And he walked into his room leaving his mother with her thoughts.**

**Syaoran sighed when he closed the door to his room. His mother made him so frustrated! It wasn't that she was a bad mother; it was that she was so overprotective of her children. She thought that when they didn't call to tell her where they were or if they didn't get home right on schedule something terrible happened to them. It drove him and his sisters' crazy!**

**He sighed. 'Better get started on my homework' he thought as he got out everything from his backpack. As he did this he looked out the window that showed him a perfect view of the pool. When he looked out he saw Nalanie getting out of the pool. She looked beautiful in her bikini but he found himself looking over to where a certain waitress that was serving at a table nearby. **

'**She have gotten ready for work after I left her to go home' he thought. He kept staring at her down there until his mother came into the room.**

"**So I heard you and Nalanie and everyone else is going to the country club this Saturday." She started off.**

"**Yup." Was all he said to her.**

"**Aren't you excited at all? This is your first party since we got here."**

"**Mom, there will be million parties. This one is no big deal. Besides I went to tons of parties back home. This one won't be any different." He told her in a bored voice.**

**Why are you being like this? Your sisters never treat me like you do." Yelan said hurt by the way her son was speaking to her.**

"**I'm not my sisters'." Was all he said looking through his book.**

"**So, how are things with Nalanie?" she asked him grinning.**

"**Mom please! I don't want to talk about things with Nalanie." Syaoran said annoyed. **

"**I'm sorry, but you two just look so cute together." Yelan said smiling at him.**

"**Yeah she's really cute…" he trailed off.**

**Yelan looked out the window to see what he was looking at and smiled when she saw Nalanie out there. She knew her son was going to end up marring that girl. She could tell he was crazy about her. But Yelan didn't know that her son was really looking at the waitress that was in the same area as Nalanie…**

"**No! I don't want to help you dance Feimei!" Syaoran yelled at his sister who was bothering him to help her with her ballroom dancing.**

"**But Little Brother! I haven't practiced in like, forever! And Dad is too busy to help me. You're my last resort! PLEASE!" Feimei whined to him. She wanted to practice her ballroom dancing because of parties they went to with their parents. She wanted to practice because she was a little rusty and Syaoran wasn't going to help her.**

"**No. I told you already. Besides, I hate ballroom dancing. It's so boring." Syaoran told her defiantly. **

"**But please! We can make it a little more interesting. But please help me practice." She was begging now.**

**Syaoran sighed, he just couldn't say no when she begged him like that. "Alright then," he told her making her smile. "I'll practice with you."**

**She smiled and hugged him saying thank you over and over again.**

**They started to dance a regular waltz. But they looked kind of funny because both were a little bad. They kept stepping on each other's feet and tangling up their legs. They knew that they looked bad, but didn't think that anyone saw them in the room. And no one did. That is until a certain waitress needed to get something out of the room. She walked in and stayed quiet as she watched them dance. She noticed that they had good footing on some of their moves, but they didn't move well together. They weren't meant to be partners. But then she did remember that they were siblings so it wasn't that big a deal.**

**After awhile Feimei left but didn't notice she was there and went out the other door. Syaoran on the other hand turned around and stopped open mouthed as he saw Sakura grinning at him. "Oh God." Was all he could say.**

**Sakura just kept smiling at him and crossed her arms over her chest and said to him in a voice that you could have mistaken for serious I you hadn't just seen what she had. "You know," she told him, "you're a pretty good dancer."**

**Syaoran looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Are you kidding? I was terrible. Same with Feimei." But he had a little chuckle in his voice.**

**Sakura shrugged and looked at him with a smaller smile, "Well…" she started out and then made her smile back to normal, "yeah. You were terrible. But I was just trying to be nice."**

"**Haha, very funny." He told her while she just laughed at him.**

"**Please don't tell me your going to dance like that at The Underground on Saturday."**

"**Don't worry, it was mostly Feimei. She kept stepping on my feet!" **

"**Oh just like a man. Never taking responsibility for something that's just as much his fault as anyone else's. Please tell that to someone who wasn't watching you." Sakura told him rolling her eyes.**

"**Okay, fine. I'm just as rusty as my sister." Syaoran said, just because of that little speech she gave him. He was really starting to wonder if she was a man hater. "Are you happy now?"**

"**Very." Was all she said while walking over to him. "All you have to do while dancing is let yourself feel the music." She was standing right beside him now.**

"**But I don't understand, there all just songs." He was really confused when she said 'feel the music'. It just didn't make sense to him.**

"**It's not just music here in Cuba." Was all she said.**

**All he could do was nod.**

"**I'll tell you what," she started to make a deal, "you promise me that you will show up at the Underground, and I'll help you dance better." **

**Syaoran thought about. It would give him an excuse to spend time with her. "Alright, I promise I'll show up. I already told you I was going to make it anyway right?"**

**Sakura looked at him sheepishly, "I was just making sure you wouldn't forget." **

**He laughed at how much she wanted him to be there, "I wouldn't forget."**

"**Good because I really want you to be there. I don't know why, but I think it will be more fun with you there." And with that she walked away.**

**It was now Saturday night and they were all getting ready to go to the country club. The guys were wearing suits while the girls were wearing some pretty fancy dresses. Syaoran had a change of clothes for when he went to the club later.**

"**Come on people! I can't wait to get there and party!" Meiling shouted to them all.**

"**Yeah I want to show off some moves!" Rika exclaimed.**

"**Whoa, slow down there," Travis told her, "I don't want to many guys looking at you. I might have some competition then."**

"**Awe, don't worry Trav. You know you're the only one for Rika." Eriol patted his back smiling.**

"**Well I'm going to try and get me another girl!" Jesse said while grinning at Meiling.**

"**Oh yeah! I'm so with you there man!" Jake agreed with him and they gave each other high-fives.**

**Naoko and Meiling glared at them and at the same time, punched them on their arms again making them howl in pain. Both girls just hmmphed and left them there.**

**Nalanie walked up to them and whispered so only they could hear to them, "Well it looks like your boys are getting a little bored with you now huh?" she sneered at them.**

**All they did was glare at her and Naoko just told while she was walking away from her, "Don't you know how to tell when someone's joking?" but didn't stay for the answer.**

**Takashi and Chiharu were standing around and finally Takashi said, "Can we get going now?"**

**Chiharu helped him out by saying, "Yeah, at this rate, by the time we get there the party will be over."**

**Syaoran nodded and said, "Yeah come on everyone, let's go."**

**Everyone followed him to the car. Nalanie followed after him and grabbed his hand. He just ignored her and just so she would stop bugging him, let her hold his hand.**

**When they got to the country club, lots of people were already there and dancing like there was no tomorrow. They saw Shawn, Naomi, and Megan sitting down and saw that they were waving them over. So they then sat down with them. **

**They talked and danced for most of the time. Around 10:00 Naomi came up to Syaoran and Nalanie dancing. "Hey," she told them, "we're going over to Megan's now for an after party. What do you guys think?"**

"**What do you think Syaoran? It sounds fun." Nalanie asked.**

"**Actually, I was thinking of going to a Cuban club." He told her.**

**Nalanie nodded and thought it might be fun, and she would get some more time with Syaoran.**

**Naomi snorted and asked, "Oh yeah? Which club?" she couldn't believe a hunk like him would want to hand out with Cubans, it just didn't make sense.**

"**The Underground." Syaoran told her. **

**Naomi only nodded. She had heard of that place. It was one of the most popular clubs.**

"**Yeah…" Nalanie trailed off, "We're going to The Underground."**

**After they left to go to the club and everyone else went to go to Megan's house for the party. Syaoran changed into his change of clothes, which was just an open up shirt with some jeans. Nalanie was still in her dress since she didn't bring a change of clothes.**

**They walked into the club that was mostly dark except for lights around the stage. People there were dancing so close and rubbing up against each other. Syaoran then understood what Sakura meant by feeling the music. That's what these people were doing. While he was looking around he saw Sakura with a bunch of guys around her dancing. She was just like everyone else, feeling the music and dancing like crazy. She looked over and saw him. **

**Nalanie was looking over the club and had walked a little bit away from him. He saw Sakura start to walk over. She was wearing a red tank top today with a knee length skirt. She walked over to him smiling. She got to him and shouted over the music, "You're here. And you look so cool!" **

**Syaoran smiled. She still remembered when he called Cuban dancing cool and shouted back, "So do you!"**

**At that moment Nalanie walked over, "Syaoran, who are you talking to?" she was trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice. She was jealous because this girl in front of her was gorgeous.**

"**Hey nice to meet you! I'm Sakura!" she told her while sticking out her hand for a shake.**

**Nalanie took her hand and just plainly said, "Nalanie Orimoto."**

"**Yeah, I know who you are." Was all Sakura said.**

**Just then some people went on stage and started to play a song.**

Hey, mi musica,

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Orishas underground de Havana

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Hey, tu musica

**Sakura bobbed her head to the music then turned to Nalanie asked, "Do you mind if I steal your date for one dance?"**

**Nalanie looked at her and said, "Well it's up to Syaoran."**

**Sakura nodded and looked at him and asked, "So how about it eh?"**

**Syaoran smiled at her, this is what he wanted, to dance with her. "Okay." He smiled.**

"**Great!" Sakura exclaimed dragging him to the dance floor.**

**Nalanie looked at them in shock. She didn't actually think Syaoran would say yes! He was supposed to dance with her! But she sighed and thought she'd yell at him later about it and went to the bar to get a drink.**

Te quiero Havana,

The rhythym' pumping in my heart,

In La Rosa we dance to the tempo of the love, boy,

Your hip's making a shift,

And you fall deep into its spell,

Let your body talk, till voice in you says,

Say baby

**Sakura weaved Syaoran through the crowd of dancers. She looked at him and grinned. "Wanna put on a show for your girlfriend over there?"**

**Syaoran looked at her and shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"**

**When they got to a spot on the dance floor, Syaoran wasn't sure what he was suppose to do with her. They danced differently here. Sakura looked at him as if saying 'Do what I do' and made a little shake with her chest. **

**He tried to follow her but still had trouble getting it right. This was a lot different then ballroom dancing. Sakura stepped closer, wrapped her arms around his neck, she then brought her face next to his ear and whispered, "Put your hands on my hips." And he followed her instructions. Missing the glare that a certain blonde was sending them from across the room.**

I'm the one you find deep in that move,

that drives your body and your senses,

I'm the heat inside,

when rhythym and love collide,

Cuba, let me introduce myself

Cubaaaaaaaaaaa!

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Orishas underground de Havana

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

hey, mi musica

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Orishas underground de Havana

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

hey, tu musica

"**Cuba!" Sakura shouted at the same time the people on stage did as well as the people on the dance floor did. When they did this the lifted one of their hands in the air shouting out Cuba.**

**Syaoran looked at her funny.**

"**What she asked as they danced, he was getting better, he was starting to catch on, "everyone's doing it, whenever they play this song that's what we do."**

"**Oh, okay." Was all he could say.**

Ven que te quiero cantar de corazón asi

La historia de mis raíces

Rumba son y guaguanco todo mezclado

Pa' que lo bailes tu

Mira, ay quien no baila en la habana

I'm the one you find deep in that move,

that drives your body and your senses,

I'm the heat inside,

when rhythym and love collide,

Cuba, let me introduce myself

Cubaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Nalanie was sitting there, watching Syaoran and Sakura dance and was totally jealous. She leaned back more when a woman who sat beside her in a stool asked, "So whose your date?"**

**As she was about to answer a man walked up who had dark hair that was a little ruffled and had piercing hazel eyes. "It's probably the foreigner dancing with my sister." He told her with his Spanish accent.**

**A guy that came up behind her said "Your lucky to have come here for a vacation now, cause once the revolution comes through, your sorry ass is going to be out of here."**

"**Oh so are you just going to, kick us out?" she asked.**

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Orishas underground de Havana

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Hey, mi musica

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Orishas underground de Havana

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Hey, tu musica

Así que mueve, mueve tu culete

a mi son como un chupete

Shake it, shake it,

trae queque, my flow

My life, my style,

sete peque, aqui mi ruso con el prete

aquí la cucu con el pepe

sientate, relajate,

escucha esto que ponemos

un poco de tó, de música cubana,

rumba y sentimiento

cambio si, orishas,

move your body

Move your body, body,

Move your body, body

"**Cuba!" Syaoran and Sakura shouted at the same time like everyone else. They were laughing while they danced. **

"**You're getting the hang of this, aren't you?" Sakura asked him while they still danced to the song very closely.**

"**You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked her back.**

**She looked at him defeated and said, "Okay you win. But I have to admit, you catch on pretty fast."**

Bring down your last defence

Feel your innocence

Slip into the light,

Baby hold on tight

Bring down your last defence

Feel your innocence

Slip into the light,

Baby hold on tight

Let me introduce myself,

Cubaaaaaaa

"**Thanks, but I think that you you're just making me look better." He told her.**

**She giggled and said, "Now look whose being modest."**

**He laughed and said, "Me."**

"**Dawn right."**

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Orishas Orishas underground de Havana

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Hey, mi musica

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Orishas Orishas underground de Havana

Represent, Represent, Cuba,

Hey, tu musica

They continued to dance until the song ended. Then a new song started to play and Sakura pulled him into the crowd as they made room. He then saw two people enter the circle. He looked at Sakura and she told him while they started dancing.

**Sakura whispered over to him, "Yukito y Nakuru. The king and queen of The Underground. When they dance, the floor is theirs."**

**Syaoran looked at them, then at Sakura. She looked a little upset that Nakuru was said to be the best dancer in the club. He whispered over to her smiling, "You're just as good a dancer as her. Don't worry." **

**She looked at him smiling and turned away and pulled him over to where Nalanie was. He saw that she had some people around her.**

"**Oh," Sakura said when they got over there, "I see you have met my older brother Touya. Touya, this is Syaoran. Syaoran this is Touya and Pablo." She said gesturing to the other man around Nalanie.**

"**Hey." Syaoran said.**

"**Hello." Was all Touya said.**

"**We were just talking about politics." Nalanie told them.**

"**Oh really?" Sakura asked, "Well my brother loves to talk."**

"**Yeah about the revolution." Touya said seriously. "Of course, Sakura in a way doesn't want the revolution because it will spoil her job at kissing all your Asses."**

**This caused everyone to look at Sakura. Sakura just looked at him and asked, "What revolution? The only revolution I see is on the dance floor." **

"**You're too naïve." Was all Touya answered back.**

"**Well I'm sorry all of you, but I have work tomorrow so I better head home." Sakura told them. "Bye." But she was only looking at Syaoran. **

"**Bye" was all he said, he didn't want her to go, but she did have work.**

**She walked away leaving them there. Nalanie made Syaoran danced with her. But he went eventually just left her there and sat down to get a drink.**

**Sakura was walking the streets to go home. All at once some guy pushed her to a wall just outside the club. The guy started to try and kiss her but she wouldn't let him. She was trying to push him away.**

"**Stop it!" she yelled trying to push him off.**

**The guy was obviously drunk because she could smell it in his breath. "I said stop it!"**

"**If I was someone else you probably wouldn't say no." he said drunkenly. **

"**What are you talking about! You're trying to take advantage of me!" she screamed at him.**

**The guy wouldn't leave her alone. If she had known who it was, she would have known it was Shawn. He was at the party and wondered away after getting drunk. He saw Sakura and thought she was good looking and wanted to have her.**

**He went after her again and ripped the strap on her tank top. Once he did that she slapped him super hard and got away running back into the club. She wanted to find her brother or someone else she knew.**

**She walked into the club looking a mess. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Syaoran. He saw she was still here and smiled, but then saw the broken strap and asked what happened. "Where is he? Who was he? I'll get him!" And he started to walk away pushing through the crowd.**

"**No! It's okay! He's gone now! I didn't even see his face!" Sakura yelled as she pulled him back.**

**He calmed down and then said, "At least let me walk with you home. I've learned my way around here enough to know where my house is now."**

**Sakura thought about it for a bit then nodded.**

**Syaoran told Nalanie to head home without him. She didn't know that Sakura came back so she didn't know he was with her. He told her had to do something before heading home. She agreed and left without him. He and Sakura headed to her part of town.**

**On the way they talked about things and learned more about each other. Syaoran found Sakura very interesting. Then they got to a gate and Sakura told him this was it.**

"**This is where you live?" he asked looking at the small house.**

"**Yep, home sweet home." Was all she said.**

"**I'll walk you up." He told her.**

"**No it's okay, you don't have to go any farther. If people see you brining me up to the house I can lose my job."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Staff isn't suppose to mix with guests." Was all she said.**

"**But we're not at the hotel."**

"**There are spies everywhere who know who are and can tell the hotel. Even if I'm not at the hotel, I can still get in trouble for being around you."**

"**Man this is ridicules." Syaoran sighed, "They practically choose who are our friends."**

"**Yeah, well, what can you do? Good night." And she turned around.**

"**Wait." Syaoran told her and she turned around to face him.**

"**What?" **

**He reached forward and lifted the strap to the right place on her shoulder. He smiled at.**

**She blushed and whispered a small thank you and went inside.**

**What they didn't know was that someone who knew both of them saw what he did…**

**TBC**

**A/N Well here is the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as the others. Syaoran and Sakura are getting closer :D But who was it who saw them? You'll have to see next chapter. Well Read & Review! Ciao!**


	4. Does it Cost Money?

Dirty Dancing 

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm back with the 4th chapter! I'm so happy you all reviewed! I didn't think I would get 31 reviews! Anyway Evil Punk I'm so happy I made you go out and buy the movie! It's such a good movie I can watch it over and over again! Kaliflipskater yes you have said in every review that Diego Luna is hot when he dances, but like you said, you're just stating the truth and I completely agree with you! Ccsluva, yes the strap was broken but I guess I didn't explain it well, he straightened the broken strap on her shoulder. I have been having a little difficulty trying to make everything make sense. Because really it's Javier who was the Cuban and Katie who was the rich one so I have to change the scenes a bit to make them the opposite. That's why I had that thing with Shawn in there, it happened in the movie with James and made them closer so I was pretty sure I should put that in to so I could make Syaoran and Sakura closer. To all the people who asked the song in the last chapter if you didn't read the top was 'Represent Cuba, by the Orishas featuring Heather Headley. If you want to know the songs I'm going to use just look at the Dirty Dancing Havana Nights soundtrack. I think the songs I'm going to use are Dance Like This, by Wyclef Jean featuring Claudette Oritz, Satellite by Santana featuring Jorge Morena, Do You Only Want To Dance by Mya, and Dirty Dancing by the Black Eyed Peas. Well that's the end of my author note! On with the story:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS CLAMP does, I also don't own this plot it is based on one of my favourite movies Dirty Dancing Havana Nights.**

**Last Time… **

"**Man this is ridicules." Syaoran sighed, "They practically choose who are our friends."**

"**Yeah, well, what can you do? Good night." And she turned around.**

"**Wait." Syaoran told her and she turned around to face him.**

"**What?" **

**He reached forward and lifted the strap to the right place on her shoulder. He smiled at.**

**She blushed and whispered a small thank you and went inside.**

**What they didn't know was that someone who knew both of them saw what he did…**

**Chapter 4**

It was the next morning and Syaoran was walking around the hotel. He was walking past a room, when he looked in and saw a man and a woman teaching people how to dance.

**They were teaching the people Latin Ballroom dancing. He decided to stay by the door and watch.**

"**My job is to make you look beautiful." The man told the women as he danced with the female teacher.**

"**And my job is to make our bodies look like one." The female told the men.**

**They then started doing a series of moves to music as the people watched amazed at how well they could move. At the end they all clapped.**

"**Okay, that's it for today!" the man called out to them. "See ya all same time tomorrow."**

"**And don't forget." The female told them as they started getting up. "If any of you are interested, why don't some of you try out for the Amateur Dance Contest at the Palace on Christmas Eve." As she told everyone this she showed him or her a flyer that advertised the contest.**

"**But I thought that was just for locals." One woman spoke up.**

"**Actually, it's for anyone that's got the guts to try." The female spoke again. "Any of you could try if you found the right partner." She was looking at all the people in the room now. "How about you, or you, or…" she then turned to look at Syaoran, "you." **

"**Me?" Syaoran asked looking at her quizzically. "I can't. I'm not good enough." **

"**Sure you are." The woman then walked up to him. "I saw you practising, you have a good technique, you just need a partner with a better form than the one you had." As she did that she took his hand and they started doing basic moves. When they parted she looked at him and smiled saying, "Think about."**

**Syaoran looked over at the brochure and smirked. All that he was thinking right now was, 'Maybe Sakura would be interested in this'. He then walked out of the room and went looking for a certain waitress who he hoped would be around.**

"**Syaoran!" a voice shouted.**

**Syaoran rolled his eyes. He knew whom that voice belonged to. "What do you want Nalanie?" he asked exasperated.**

"**We need to talk about last night when you left me to go home by myself!" she yelled at him angrily. **

"**Not now okay? I'm busy." And he turned away from her looking around for Sakura.**

"**She's not here." Nalanie stated, knowing exactly who he was looking for.**

"**What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked surprised wondering why Sakura wasn't there.**

"**They fired her." Nalanie told him like it was obvious. "Tomoyo and Meiling saw her last night and they told. Don't you know that you're not suppose to mix with staff?" as Nalanie kept on talking, Syaoran stopped listening to her. How could Meiling and Tomoyo do that? Were they embarrassed that he was hanging around some like Sakura? They didn't even know her! Just because she struggled for money and was lower than them in status they wouldn't let him be friends with! He was going to have to talk with them.**

"**I have to go do… something…" he told Nalanie and walked off now looking for Tomoyo and Meiling.**

**He found them by the pool sun tanning and went over to them asking to speak with them in privet. **

"**Umm… sure okay." Tomoyo answered having an idea of what he wanted to talk with them about.**

**They walked to a privet area with no people around when Syaoran finally spoke. "You two need to learn to keep your mouths shut for things that don't concern you." He told them in a cold voice while giving them an icy glare.**

"**Well… what were you doing with her anyway huh? You shouldn't be hanging around with people like her Syaoran! We made a deal before we even came here not to befriend Cubans!" Meiling spat back.**

"**Yeah. And it's embarrassing having our friend be the one that's friends with her too." Tomoyo said helping out Meiling.**

"**You shouldn't care what people think! Sakura isn't a bad person! You don't even know her and you're already judging her! The people here are rubbing off on you two. You don't even care that you just made someone lose their job!" and with that, he walked away making them look at him with guilty expressions on their faces…**

**Syaoran was walking down the streets with a piece of paper in his hand. He had looked through the files at the hotel and found out where Sakura lived. He walked up to the gate and a little girl walked up to him on the other side putting her face up against the bars smiling at him shyly.**

"**Hola." He said to her while bending down to her level.**

"**Hola…" she quietly replied.**

"**I'm looking for a Sakura Kinomoto." He spoke slowly in Spanish to her, making sure not to make a mistake as he spoke. "Does she live here?"**

"**Si." She said and opened the gate.**

"**Maria," a new voice called as an older woman came out of the house. She had greying ebony hair and the same emerald eyes as Sakura. Which told him it was her mom. "Who is at the gate…" she then trailed off when she looked up at Syaoran. **

"**Oh, don't worry, I'm a friend of Sakura's." he told her while bowing his head. When she looked at him surprised he added, "From the hotel."**

**She nodded her head and Touya walked out. He seemed to remember him from the night before because he was glaring at him for some reason, and he was pretty sure it was because of Sakura getting fired. "Well… I wasn't aware she 'friends' in the hotel." Her mother told him. "By the way, I am Nadeshiko Kinomoto." She told him nodding her head.**

"**Syaoran Li." Was all her told her, "So is Sakura around?" he asked looking at her questionably.**

**Nadeshiko looked at him surprised, "No, she is working at the hotel… did you not see her?" she asked him.**

**Syaoran was surprised that she wasn't aware that Sakura was fired and was about to say something when Touya spoke up. **

"**I'm sure they just missed each other. Come I'll show you back." And took hold of Syaoran's arm leading him away. Nadeshiko called goodbye to their retreating backs and called Maria back inside.**

"**What do you want with my sister? Isn't it enough you got her fired?" Touya asked as soon as they were outside the gate glaring at him.**

"**I came to apologise for that. I feel really bad about it." Syaoran told the older man.**

"**Yeah well, sorry won't get her job back will it?" he asked again making Syaoran feel uncomfortable. "What else do you want to see her for?"**

"**I know a way she can make some money…"**

**Touya then started leading him down a street to an ally while keeping light conversation with him. **

"**It's your kind that come into our country and go around being gangsters for Bantisto." He was saying. "You come in here with all your fancy things with your gangsters and kill innocent people like my father." **

"**I didn't know…" was all Syaoran could say. He felt bad for them having their father taken from them. Especially since he was murdered.**

"**That's right. You don't know." Was all Touya said back.**

**As they walked into the ally Syaoran saw many people around a bunch of cars and looked like they were painting them. As he looked around he saw Sakura's back faced to him, as she seemed to be getting something out of a box.**

"**Hey Saky!" Touya called over to her.**

**She turned around with an annoyed look on her face. She then looked over to Syaoran and that look changed to horror. She came running up and started yelling in Spanish at Touya, "What's he doing her!"**

**Touya was about to respond when Syaoran interrupted him. "I needed to talk to you." And then Sakura pulled him over to a place where they were alone.**

"**Why are you here?" she asked him again in a tight voice. If he actually knew what she was thinking, he would know the reason she was so mad was because she was ashamed.**

"**I needed to talk to you about something…" he started to tell her. "I went to your house but they said you were at the ho—" but she cut him off.**

"**My house!" she screamed. Then said in an angry whisper, "You told my mother I was fired!"**

"**No! I just wanted to apologise for what happened." He told her in a calm voice.**

"**It's okay, I knew better." Was all she said.**

"**Is this your new job?" he asked looking around.**

"**That's right! You make 'em, we steal 'em. Isn't that right Saky?" Touya called over.**

**Sakura just looked away with her head hung low. She then walked back to where she was when he came here.**

"**I also came to talk to you about a way to make some money." He told her.**

"**Oh really? Intrigue me." She spoke while gathering things out of a box.**

"**There's this dance contest on Christmas Eve at the Palace. I think you should go." He told while talking out the paper from his pocket.**

"**And do what? See if they need any more waitresses? No thanks." She said in a monotone voice.**

"**No not that. I think you really should compete." He tried to convince her.**

"**Do you know what kind of people go to the palace? They would never let someone like me in." she still had her back turned.**

"**I can get you." Syaoran stated making her stop what she was doing. "Of course, you'd have to be my partner." **

**Sakura then laughed a little and turned to look at him with shock all over her face. "Yo- you mean dance with you?"**

**Syaoran rolled his eyes at her expression and defended himself by saying, "Oh come on! I'm not that bad!"**

**Sakura then looked at him and said, "I can't dance with you."**

"**You didn't seem to mind it last night." He crossed his arms looking at her sceptically. **

"**But last night I wasn't trying to win a contest!" she then shouted at him loosing herself control.**

"**Oh weren't you?" he smirked at her, "Does the phrase: 'Let's make her jealous' mean anything to you?" he asked.**

**Sakura looked guilty for a moment and he thought he had her for a minute, but then she turned around and stayed quiet. Syaoran then decided that he should try something else. "The second prize is 500 dollars." When she was till quiet he tried again, "The grand prize is 5000 dollars." She was still quiet, "The winners get to got to Hong Kong." Finally she said something.**

"**I don't have time." Was all she said. But he could tell in her voice she was tempted. **

"**Okay then, fine." He then started to leave. "But think about it." And he placed to paper near by and walked away. If he had looked behind him, he would have saw Sakura look over at where he left the advertisement. **

**School was out and Syaoran was just walking out the front doors. When he walked to the front of the school he saw Sakura standing there. She was waiting for him. He smirked at her and watched as she came up closer. When she got up in front of him he spoke.**

"**Hi." Was all he said. He knew why she was here.**

"**This contest…" Sakura asked quietly looking at her feet. She then looked up and asked, "Does it cost money?"**

**Syaoran still kept that smirk on his face and just plainly said, "No."**

**Sakura now didn't look so nervous speaking to him and told him what was on her mind. "But it's ballroom dancing." She said unsure, "That's not what I do." She was now shaking her head with a disappointed look on her face.**

"**It's Latin ballroom." He corrected her, "If we mix what you do with what I do, I think we might really have something." He tried to encourage her.**

**Sakura then smirked at him with a glint in her eyes. "I still have to teach you everything."**

"**Not everything." He corrected her. Then as an after thought he said, "And I'll have to teach you a few things to."**

**Sakura told him with a smug look. "I'm a very fast learner."**

"**Oh yeah?" he looked at her, "I happen to be a fast learner to so there."**

"**So we really are doing this then?" Sakura asked him.**

"**Yeah…" Syaoran nodded to her, "I guess we are."**

**They were now practicing to some music. Syaoran was trying to teach Sakura basic ballroom dancing. He wasn't having much luck though.**

**They were practically pulling each other across the dance floor. They spun around and then let go. Sakura then started doing series of dance moves, which made Syaoran look at her oddly.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked her just staring.**

**Sakura looked at him and said like it was obvious. "Dancing."**

"**But we have a rutine! In a rutine you can't just do whatever you want! It needs structure! It needs—" but Sakura cut him off.**

"**When I dance I have know rutine." She just plainly said. "I just let myself feel the music and do whatever move a please." She said it so defiantly that Syaoran had to find away comeback.**

"**But we'll need a rutine at the palace!" as he shouted that at her she grabbed the paper from him and tossed it across the room. She changed the song that was being played. Syaoran looked at her in shock as she tossed the rutine.**

"**Now first we learn how to feel the steps, then we learn the rutine." She told him and stepped up to him.**

**He just sighed and looked at her. "Fine."**

"**Okay now first you have to… to… to" as she was stuttering she was banging her fists on her hips and looked at Syaoran helplessly, "What do you call these things?" she whispered embarrassed that she didn't know what they were.**

**Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and told her, "Your hips."**

"**Oh okay. Now move your 'hips' in a circle." She commanded emphasizing on hips and moving her hips in a circle.**

**Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Okay." And moved his hips around while Sakura watched him.**

"**That's a box." She told him in an amused voice putting her hands on hr hips.**

**When she said this, it caused Syaoran to glare at her. Which only made Sakura giggle.**

**TBC**

**A/N This chapter is shorter than the last one but I hope you all like this one. To let me know if you do Read Review and I'll update faster! Well until next time! Ciao!**


	5. Why Are You Afraid to Dance With Me?

**Dirty Dancing**

**A/N Hey! Here's the fifth chapter! I have the sixth chapter typed up and I'm going to post it in either a few days ot next week! I'm so happy you all like my story! 40 REVIEWS! I didn't think I would get that many so I'm really happy! I'm also really happy cause my dad brought me the movie so now whenever I forget parts of the movie for my story I don't have to rent it every weekend! Now I can watch Diego Luna look hot dancing whenever I want! SCORE! Oh and thax for all your reviews! I smile whenever I read them because you guys are sooooo nice! And to **

**obitakulhet your review made me laugh so hard! I'm glad you like this movie too and to what you asked me, I haven't seen the movie Shall We Dance yet, but I'm renting it this weekend so if I like it, which I probably will, I will try to right a story to it as soon as I finish this one! Oh and you said luv yah 10 times in the review lol. And lastly to kaliflipskater, I can't wait to see a review where you don't say Diego Luna looks hot when he dances because I don't blame you cause you're only stating the truth and I agree with you 100 percent! Well this is the end of my boring author note on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS CLAMP does I also do not own this plot, it is based on my favorite movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights. I wish I owned everything but I don't, I'd be famous if I did. **

**Last Time**

**They were practically pulling each other across the dance floor. They spun around and then let go. Sakura then started doing series of dance moves, which made Syaoran look at her oddly.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked her just staring.**

**Sakura looked at him and said like it was obvious. "Dancing."**

"**But we have a routine! In a routine you can't just do whatever you want! It needs structure! It needs-" but Sakura cut him off.**

"**When I dance I have no routine." She just plainly said. "I just let myself feel the music and do whatever move a please." She said it so defiantly that Syaoran had to find away comeback.**

"**But we'll need a routine at the palace!" as he shouted that at her she grabbed the paper from him and tossed it across the room. She changed the song that was being played. Syaoran looked at her in shock as she tossed the routine.**

"**Now first we learn how to feel the steps, then we learn the routine." She told him and stepped up to him.**

**He just sighed and looked at her. "Fine."**

"**Okay now first you have to… to… to" as she was stuttering she was banging her fists on her hips and looked at Syaoran helplessly, "What do you call these things?" she whispered embarrassed that she didn't know what they were.**

**Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and told her, "Your hips."**

"**Oh okay. Now move your 'hips' in a circle." She commanded emphasizing on hips and moving her hips in a circle.**

**Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Okay." And moved his hips around while Sakura watched him.**

"**That's a box." She told him in an amused voice putting her hands on hr hips.**

**When she said this, it caused Syaoran to glare at her. Which only made Sakura giggle.**

**Chapter 5**

**It was the next day and Syaoran was exhausted from trying to teach Sakura how to ballroom dance. Every time they would get some progress done, she would get bored and start doing her own dancing. It would him so frustrated and it also made him afraid to lead her because she would do something completely different then what he was expecting her to do. She was completely unpredictable! He didn't know what she would do next. But he knew he needed to help her. So here he was looking for his friends to help them cover for him.**

**He found all of them in the lobby sitting around talking when he came up to them.**

"**Hey Syaoran man! Where have you been?" Jesse asked him looking up grinning while sitting beside Meiling.**

"**Yeah, where have you been?" Chiharu asked him.**

**Meiling and Tomoyo looked down because they knew what he was doing. **

"**I've been busy doing stuff." Was all he told them.**

"**What kind of stuff?" Naoko asked him suspiciously.**

"**Okay I have something to tell all of you." He told them quietly, "I'm entering a dance contest and I can't let my parents or Nalanie know about so I need all of you to cover for me when they're looking for me."**

"**Why can't you let them know about it?" Travis asked him confused.**

"**Yeah, wouldn't you go in this with Nalanie or something?" Rika asked.**

"**I'm in it with a Cuban girl…" he told them all quietly.**

"**What? Syaoran you go around dancing with a Cuban girl! What are you thinking?" Eriol yelled at him.**

"**It's that girl we saw you with before, isn't it?" Tomoyo asked him quietly. Meiling nodded with her.**

"**Yeah, it is." He nodded to them.**

"**Wait. I don't understand." Jake spoke up, "What's Tomoyo talking about? And why does Meiling no about it?" this made everyone who noticed nod in agreement.**

"**We saw Syaoran with a Cuban girl who worked at this hotel and told on them." Meiling said looking down, "We got her fired." **

"**How could you do that to her?" Chiharu asked surprised at what they did.**

"**She's not like us! We couldn't just let her hang around Syaoran like that! What else could we do?" Tomoyo cried.**

"**Whatever. I hope you guys are happy you cost someone their job." Was all Rika could say.**

"**Anyway…" Syaoran spoke up making them look at him again, "I'm doing this to help Sakura. Which is her name by the way. And you guys are going to help me, because I'm your friend and I have lots of blackmail on all of you so you'll have to help me." He stated. **

**They were all quiet, letting this all sink in. They knew Syaoran had lots of blackmail on them that could get them in lots of trouble. Finally Takashi spoke up, "Alright Syaoran man, I'll help you." **

**After Takashi spoke up everyone else agreed. Syaoran smirked at them and walked away going to meet Sakura.**

"**What are you doing? Your frame is too weak. You can't just hang off me like that." He told her while Sakura struggled to keep a good frame.**

"**There's too many rules to this type of dancing!" she complained exasperated, "I'm never going to be good at this type, I'm too used to Cuban dancing."**

"**What ever happened to: 'I'm a fast learner' eh?" he grinned at her making her glare at him.**

"**Shut up. This is harder then I thought it would be." She mumbled while straightening up and getting into a better position.**

"**Yeah, well now we have to sweep across the dance floor." Syaoran told her while gesturing to the floor around them.**

"**Okay, but why do we have to stand so far apart? You can fit another couple between us!" Sakura motioned to the space between the two of them.**

"**It's not going to be a crowded club. Now come on and lets sweep." And he carried her around the room.**

**He was sweeping her across the room when Sakura started taking control. She said to him, "Sweep? Okay I can sweep." And she pulled him across the room making Syaoran struggle to keep his balance.**

"**What are you doing you're steps are too big and I'm suppose to lead you!" he shouted at her trying to make it come through to her.**

"**Hey I'm just sweeping. And I'm leading because when you were leading it was to slow! When you dance you lead to move in the moment!" she told him giggling.**

**Syaoran sighed as she continued to be the leader. Eventually she let him lead again and he made it faster so Sakura wouldn't get bored. Eventually they got lots done, of course they still had some problems like when Syaoran would still be too afraid to lead her because with some of the moves that Sakura said they should do he felt like he would violate her. Sakura would then always get frustrated telling him not to waste the music. But other than that they would be okay. **

**Then there would be parts where they would be sweeping and Sakura would tell him that dancing with him like this was like dancing with her mother's ironing board. Whenever she said stuff like this he would glare at her and she would just laugh at him.**

**Syaoran was sitting in the hotel room doing his homework when his mother walked in smiling. She sat down and he put the book he was looking at down.**

"**So, how are things going with you and Nalanie?" she asked him.**

**He got uncomfortable talking about her with his mother, especially since he didn't even like Nalanie at all. "I have homework to do." And he got up to leave when she pulled him down.**

"**I'm sorry. It's just, she's so cute!" his mother's face was glowing as she smiled at him.**

"**You aren't planning an arranged marriage are you?" he asked her suspiciously.**

"**No." she told him, but then smiled, "I should have thought of that." And laughed.**

"**Well don't be making an wedding plans yet. We don't know what's going to happen in the future." He told her seriously.**

"**Oh don't worry, I won't" Yelan reassured him, "but don't be afraid to tell me if you get any weird feelings for her." She told him seriously, "You know, feelings you're not used to feeling." **

**Syaoran just rolled his eyes. As she was talking about those types of feelings that she thought he might be having for Nalanie, pictures of him spending time with Sakura came into his mind. The way she knew how to make him smile, they way she could make him laugh, the way she laughed and smiled…**

"**Syaoran, are you listening to me?" Yelan asked him, "Do you understand what I'm saying?"**

**He just looked at her nodded and said, "Yep." And got up to walk away.**

**After he walked away, Yelan sighed and put her face in her hands frustrated. **

**It was nighttime and Syaoran was with Sakura at the Underground again. This time he knew more dancing then he did the first time and Sakura seemed to be having a great time. She was smiling the whole time they were dancing. That is until they got to a part where they had to get closer. He didn't want to touch her because he thought most women were afraid to be touched like that by someone. So when they got far enough into the step he pulled away so he wouldn't go to far. **

**He looked at her and saw she was looking at him with a funny expression and she let another guy grab her and start dancing. She had a big smile on her face as they rubbed up against each other and shaking her chest. He wouldn't admit it but he was jealous. He wanted to be the only one that danced with Sakura. So with out a word he walked off the dance floor and sat down in a chair just watching the people dance.**

**After a few minutes Sakura came over with a guilty expression on her face. She stood away from him a bit and spoke, "Syaoran…" he nodded his head to show he was listening, "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to waste the music…"**

**He kept his disappointment out his voice and said quietly, "Of course, you can't waste the music." And he sat back on his chair turning to look at her.**

"**Then why are you so afraid to lead me? Why do you always go so far and then stop what you're doing? We'll never get this done if you're afraid to dance with me." She told him seriously.**

"**I'm not afraid." He told her with determination in his voice.**

"**Yes," she told him waking up closer to him. She put her hand on his arm gently and told him still with her serious voice, "When you're ready to admit you're afraid, let me know." And she walked away leaving Syaoran with his thoughts.**

**It was the next morning and Syaoran was walking around the hotel trying to find the room that the dance lessons were in. He found the room and opened the door. When he opened the door he saw female teacher dancing. She stopped when she saw him.**

"**Oh, sorry, I didn't think anyone was in here." He told her getting ready to leave.**

"**Oh. It's okay," she told him stopping him from leaving, "I was just finishing up here. So how are things going with you?"**

"**I entered the contest." He sighed going to sit down.**

"**Really?" she asked him smiling, "So, how are things going with it?"**

"**Oh just great." He told her sarcastically.**

"**Really now?" she asked him smiling.**

"**Actually, no." he told her shaking his head in despair. "We'll be doing great, I'll be flowing, I'll be feeling free, and I'll be making a circle. I won't be an ironing board anymore and things still won't be working! Now she says I'm afraid to dance with her." He said all that distressed.**

"**So are you afraid?" she asked him.**

"**No." he said stubbornly. **

"**That's too bad." Was all she said, "Come on let me help you practise."**

**Syaoran got up and got into a position to dance. "Hmm… Nice form… Where'd you learn this?"**

"**My parents made me take lessons." Was all he said.**

"**Okay now let's just put our arms down and do basic." So he out his arms down and started moving his feet in harmony with hers.**

"**So what am I suppose to call you?" he asked while they were moving.**

"**Call me Kaho." Was all she said.**

"**What did you mean by 'That's to bad'?" Syaoran asked her.**

"**They started to do some more moves while she answered him. "If you can't learn to concur your fears and turn them into dance moves then you'll never be able to connect with yourself. And if you can't connect with yourself, you can't connect with your partner."**

"**But I'm afraid that it will make her uncomfortable if touch her like that." Was all he could say.**

"**Believe me." Kaho told him, "It's scary as hell to let a person touch that part of you. I'm sure your partner is terrified. But since she doesn't want to disappoint you concurred that fear. And if you concur your fear, then your dance will turn out perfect."**

**As she said this all he could do was nod.**

"**Now forget everything I just said and let's dance." **

**They then started dancing across the room. Syaoran wasn't sure how long it was but eventually Kaho stopped and said, "That's it for today, the floor is yours. But I think you better tell that partner of yours that your ready to concur your fears." And with that she walked away.**

**Syaoran was now alone in the room. He was quiet for a bit. Then he smiled and ran out to go over to see Sakura.**

**He got in front of her house and stood at the gate. He waited for her to come out. When she came out and leaned her face up against the gate. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed and gave into her stare.**

"**Okay, I Am." Was all he said.**

**Sakura leaned farther onto the gate and turned her head to the side. She grinned teasingly at him and said with an amused voice, "Your what?" she knew she was getting to him. But he wasn't about to let her know.**

"**Afraid." Was all he said. **

**Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Nice to know your ready to admit it now."**

"**Yeah, I guess it really is."**

**TBC**

**A/N Well this is the 5th chapter. I hope you all liked this one. It's nice to see I have so many loyal reviewers! I can't believe that with my first real story I got over 30 reviews! Now remember guys, Read Review and I'll give you another chapter! Till next time Ciao!**


	6. I Badly Need to be in Your Arms

Dirty Dancing 

A/N Well I'm so happy people reviewed! I know I have a lot of spelling mistakes in the last few chapters, but my keyboard sucks, the F and T stick most of the time and other crap like that. And to those who asked, English is my first language, grammar is just one of my worst subjects, next to geography, which is my worst, and math, my second worst. I am also not Filipino, I am a Canadian, or to be more specific a Northerner, but I do have an aunt that's Filipino. Anyway this is the sixth chapter which I hope you like because you might think the next one is boring because it'll just be Syaoran and Sakura practising for the ballroom dancing contest, but I swear I will try and make it more interesting… Just as soon as I actually type it up… Well on with the story I hope you enjoy and that my blabbing wasn't super boring…

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does. I also do not own this plot, it is based off the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights.

Last Time… 

**He got in front of her house and stood at the gate. He waited for her to come out. When she came out and leaned her face up against the gate. She looked at him expectantly. He sighed and gave into her stare.**

"**Okay, I Am." Was all he said.**

**Sakura leaned farther onto the gate and turned her head to the side. She grinned teasingly at him and said with an amused voice, "Your what?" she knew she was getting to him. But he wasn't about to let her know.**

"**Afraid." Was all he said. **

**Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Nice to know your ready to admit it now."**

"**Yeah, I guess it really is."**

**Chapter 6**

**They were now at the beach in the ocean. They were in their bathing suits standing in the water really close to each other. Sakura was explaining to Syaoran the way of dancing. She was in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.**

"**Okay, what you need to know is that African/Cuban dancing is the dance of slaves." She was telling him in such a happy tone that all he could do was smile at her.**

"**What do you mean dance of slaves?" he didn't really understand what she was talking about.**

"**Whenever the slaves danced it was their only time to feel free." Was all she said.**

**Syaoran could only nod.**

"**No, seriously. They would make moves to pretend to be what they were feeling at that moment. They would move there arms to be a bird," as she said this she started moving her arms in a way that made it look like she had wings. "So they could pretend to fly away. Or do a flamingo step and make fun of their owners." She then brought her arm up to her chest and moved her fingers in a funny way. **

**Watching her, Syaoran couldn't hold in the chuckle and Sakura giggled once he started laughing at her. "It's a way of being exactly who you want to be in that exact moment." She said after the laughter died down.**

"**Oh I get it," Syaoran mused nodding his head at her. "It's like the waves. It has to look really natural doesn't it?" he asked her.**

**Sakura looked at him with shock in her eyes at his simile. She smiled and nodded her head agreeing with him. "That's exactly what it is. I'm surprised you understood so fast."**

"**Well," he told her as he got behind her and pulled her arms out and rocking her back and forth with the waves, "the way you explained it made me think of the waves. It has to be coming and going. One minute it's there, the next it's completely different. You can do the same step more then once, but no matter what, it's not the same as the first. It's at a different part of the music and your body may not be in the same position." **

**Sakura nodded her head at his explanation. She had to admit. He didn't lie about saying he was a fast learner. He understood the way she looked at dancing so well without even knowing her that long. She wouldn't admit it, but she was starting to have feelings for this guy. She would never admit it because they were from completely different worlds. He was only being her partner in this because he felt bad she got fired and wanted to help her make some money. But either way, this was one of the nicest things someone had ever done for her.**

**Now his arms were right behind hers. He was moving back and forth with her. He was whispering in her ear over and over again, "Coming and going." He said it while they moved in harmony with the waves.**

"**Well I think we've spent enough time here don't you think?" Sakura asked Syaoran after awhile.**

"**Yeah, and I wanted to show you something. Let's go to the place you and your coworkers store all you r things for the cars and I'll show you." **

"**Okay. It sounds like it's important."**

"**You could say that," he told her, "I think it might help us out with the contest."**

**They were walking on the beach taking a short cut to the storage house. Syaoran was tried of the silence so he decided to try starting a conversation.**

"**You know Sakura," he spoke making her look at him at the mention of her name, "you're a real mystery."**

**She giggled at his comment. "Well, if you want to know something then just ask. I've gotten to know you more and more and I think you're someone I can trust with anything. We are friends now after all."**

"**Okay, well I wanted to know what happened to your father." He was really curious. Touya told him he was murdered, but he didn't know the whole story.**

**Sakura sighed and started to tell him. "One day we were all having dinner and these men dressed in uniforms came in. They came in saying my father was doing something Batista didn't like and took him away. Someone betrayed us and told them some of the things my father had said! My father wasn't a bad person; he was just a free thinker. Some people just didn't like his thoughts…" **

"**I'm sorry…" was all he could come up with at the moment, "I shouldn't have asked."**

"**No, it's alright. I don't mind talking about it. We had a funeral for him, but we never found his body." She paused taking a deep breath, "Touya thought we should leave the city thinking that he would be next, but then this girl shows up with a baby saying that it's his and that she cannot afford it. Now it seems like I'm the one in charge of my whole family! My mother has to do what ever she can to make some money for us. I have been going around doing any job I can get my hands on. Touya does whatever he can but is to busy with the revolution. And I'm the one that's always looking after my sister Maria and nephew Miguel, I also am the one that looks after Abuelito (Grandpa), I try so hard to help us get by and all I can think is that what I'm doing is pointless!" she now looked angry as she thought about what she had been doing to help her family.**

"**That's not true!" Syaoran told her making her look at him wide eyed.**

"**There's a revolution going on out there and what am I doing? Painting stolen cars and babysitting!" **

"**But you're helping your family Sakura! That's the most important thing you can do!" he took a deep breath and said more quietly, "If I was in your shoes, I would be doing the same thing as you. Doing whatever I can to help them get by."**

**Sakura was quiet. She was taking in the shock of what he just told her. Then an idea came into her mind and she turned to look at him, "If we could really win this contest," Syaoran nodded to show he was listening to her, "Maybe I could take my family with us to Hong Kong."**

**Syaoran grinned at her and nodded his head, "That would give them a better life…" **

"**It would make them so happy to get away from Batista too. I can't wait to let them have another chance at a better life!" she was now laughing her face was glowing.**

"**I'm glad this made you happy." **

**She got in front of him making him stop walking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He was surprised at first but then smiled and hugged her back wrapping his arms around her waist. She then whispered in his ear, "I'm so happy that you're trying to make this possible for me Syaoran…" **

"**No problem Sakura." Was all he said.**

**She pulled away and started walking again. "We should go to the storage house now. You did say you wanted to show me something." Sakura told him while blushing.**

"**Yeah, you're right. Let's get going…"**

**When they got to the storage house it was completely empty because the others were all out in the ally. Syaoran got out a video projector with a filmstrip to go with it. He pulled a curtain closed that covered one side of the room and turned off the lights. He hooked it up and Sakura looked at him quizzically wondering what he was doing.**

**Syaoran looked at her and grinned knowingly at her, "There's a film on here I want you to see, I got it from my parents. It's the winners of a ballroom dancing contest back when they were younger. It's my aunt and uncle." He told her making her nod.**

**He put it on and Sakura watched amazed at the couple on the screen. They were so good! She didn't understand how they could look so well together. "There amazing…" was all she could say.**

"**Yeah, I always thought so too." Syaoran told her.**

"**You see the way they so badly want to be in each others arms?" Sakura asked pointing at the couple on the screen.**

"**Yeah, I do." Syaoran agreed. He then turned to her and said, "If we're going to win this contest, that is what we're going to have to be like."**

**Sakura nodded and looked at him. She then got up from where she was sitting and gave Syaoran a look that let him know exactly what she had in mind. He got up as well and led her away from the chairs. They looked at the people on the screen and tried to get in the same position as them. Once they were in the right position they started dancing. They were actually dancing the way they had wanted to dance like for so long now that they didn't want to stop. They were dancing so close it was almost like they were one person. Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's thigh and she put her hand on his hand and started moving it up and down as they continued the way they were dancing from the beginning. **

**As they continued to dance all of a sudden the lights turned on surprising both of them making them pull away. Sakura pulled the curtain back and saw her brother and the other people she worked with walk in carrying paints getting stuff together to paint more cars.**

"**I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Was all Touya said while carrying a box.**

"**Oh, we were just—" Syaoran started to say.**

"**Yeah we saw." Touya cut him off. "There's more things in the ally you can get if you want to make yourself useful Sakura." And he walked away.**

**They were quiet for a few seconds until Sakura turned to him and said quietly, "I should go get those things in the ally…"**

"**Uh yeah… I have to go anyway." **

"**Well… Bye!" Sakura told him as she walked out the door.**

"**Bye…" Syaoran said after her.**

**Syaoran got back to the hotel a few minutes later. He was in his room just kind of being lazy when Meiling and Tomoyo came into his room. He saw them come in and just ignored them. He was still angry at what they said about Sakura and telling on them earlier.**

"**Hey." Meiling said smiling. He didn't say a word.**

"**How long are you going to be mad at us?" Tomoyo asked sadly.**

**He still didn't say a word. Meiling and Tomoyo got frustrated and Meiling yelled out, "Look, we're sorry we told okay?"**

"**Yeah, and what we said about Sakura was wrong…" Tomoyo finished off.**

**He sighed and looked at them, "You can't let what those people think run your lives you guys." Was all he said.**

**They smiled because they finally got him to talk to them, "We know and we're sorry…" Meiling said feeling pretty lowly of herself when she heard what he said.**

"**So what are you guys doing in here anyway?" Syaoran asked them curious.**

"**Well we wanted to know how the contest was going." Meiling answered.**

"**It's going pretty good. I think we're actually making some progress." He then looked at them and look on their faces told him that there was something else on their minds. "What else did you want to ask me?"**

**They looked at him surprised because he knew that they wanted to ask him something else. Tomoyo was the first to over come her shock and spoke up, "We want to meet Sakura."**

**It was the next afternoon and it was a Saturday so there was no school. Syaoran met Sakura at the beach like they planned only this time he brought Meiling and Tomoyo. Sakura at first was surprised, but then figured they were friends of Syaoran's because she remembered them from the hotel.**

"**Hey Sakura, this is my cousin Meiling and her friend Tomoyo." He told her while gesturing to the two girls who were with them.**

"**It's very nice to meet you." Sakura told them smiling. She stuck her hand out to shake their hands as a friendly gesture.**

"**It's nice to meet you as well." Tomoyo replied taking Sakura's offered hand. Meiling then followed suit.**

"**We really wanted to meet you." Meiling told her.**

"**Well I'm flattered that you wanted to meet me, but I'm nothing special." Sakura told them. She was only stating the truth; there was nothing special to her.**

"**Well you see…" Tomoyo then started to trail off. Syaoran then interrupted her because she couldn't bring herself to tell Sakura who she really was.**

"**Tomoyo and Meiling wanted to meet you because they're the ones that got you fired from the hotel." **

**Tomoyo and Meiling looked down ashamed. They didn't want to see her face when she heard what they did. But to their surprise, Sakura laughed. "You were afraid to let me know you cost me my job? It's okay I'm completely over it. It's no big deal; I knew what would have happened if I got close to guests. It was my fault not yours."**

"**Oh my god, you are so nice! I can't believe we did that to you!" Tomoyo cried.**

"**Tomoyo, calm down. She said she isn't mad." Meiling said patting her back.**

"**Well… I was, but when Syaoran convinced me to do this contest, I got over it." Sakura reassured her.**

"**Now I know why Syaoran wanted to be friends with you, you really are nice." Meiling told her.**

**Sakura smiled blushing and looked down embarrassed when all of a sudden Tomoyo shouted, "I'll make your dress for the contest!"**

"**What?" Sakura asked with a sweat drop on her head. No one had ever asked to make her a dress before.**

"**Tomoyo likes making clothes," Meiling told her. "She's made a bunch of mine."**

**Sakura nodded in understanding. "You have the perfect figure for a dress I've had in mind for the longest now!" Tomoyo told her excitedly.**

"**Well I hope I won't look terrible in it. I've never had anyone make something for me before. You seem like your really talented, I hope I just won't make it look bad." Sakura told her, she didn't know what it was like to have someone make something for her so she wasn't sure if she'd like it.**

"**Don't be silly! You'll great in whatever you wear. And Tomoyo is great at what she does!" Meiling reassured her once she saw the look of uncertainty on Sakura's face.**

**Sakura smiled, "Thanks. I really appreciate you making me a dress. I don't really have lots of nice ones that would be good enough for the palace." Meiling and Tomoyo smiled and nodded their heads to show it was okay.**

"**Yeah well let's get this show on the road! Did we come to chat or dance?" Syaoran told them getting impatient and wanting to start practising with Sakura.**

"**You're right Syaoran, we need to start practising!" Sakura told him smiling.**

"**Of course I'm right." Syaoran smirking gloating at them, "I'm always right."**

"**Oh please!" all the girls laughed in unison.**

**They then started practising. The contest was in two weeks and Sakura and Syaoran both knew that it was going to be a long two weeks. They were going to need to do a lot of work…**

**TBC**

**A/N This is the 6th chapter and the Latin Ballroom Contest is coming closer! Syaoran and Sakura are also getting stronger feeling for each other! I can't wait to update the next chapter! Well till next time! Ciao!**


	7. Dance Like This

Dirty Dancing 

**A/N Okay I'm back with the 7th chapter! Okay so I had a little trouble with this chapter because it was basically about them practicing. I hope you'll like it anyway though and if I don't get a lot of reviews for this chapter I will completely understand. Well anyway if I don't sound really enthusiastic about this chapter because I've been having a really bad day. My brother keeps calling me a dumb ass and my friend Travis keeps saying that he thought my bro George was dumb until he saw what I did today! But I don't see why George can say I'm dumb when he's the one that is doing grade 6 math! Just so you know that it's bad, we're the same age cause me ad my brother are twins. BUT I'm older by one minute so that makes me the better one! Well anyway, thanks for the reviews**

"**Yeah well let's get this show on the road! Did we come to chat or dance?" Syaoran told them getting impatient and wanting to start practicing with Sakura.**

"**You're right Syaoran, we need to start practicing!" Sakura told him smiling.**

"**Of course I'm right." Syaoran smirking gloating at them, "I'm always right."**

"**Oh please!" all the girls laughed in unison.**

**They then started practicing. The contest was in two weeks and Sakura and Syaoran both knew that it was going to be a long two weeks. They were going to need to do a lot of work…**

**Next Chapter…**

**(I don't own the song in this chapter. It is Dance Like This by Wyclef Jean feat. Claudette Ortiz)**

I ain't come to fight tonight! Too many ladies up in here tonight!  
(Everybody report to the dance floor, PLEASE! Grab a girl)

They started their practice with Meiling and Tomoyo watching them and seeing just how talented their friend and new friend were at dancing.

**Today all Sakura and Syaoran were trying to do was get in rhythm when moving their hips. They were doing a pretty good job. Syaoran had his hands on Sakura's waist while Sakura put her hands over top of his as they moved in a circular motion. **

**They had a pretty good beat going on. When Sakura turned her head to look up at Syaoran, they both grinned at each other having lots of fun.**

**Sakura got a smirk on her face and said loud enough for Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo to hear, "So… you finally figured out how to make a circle?"**

**Syaoran flushed at her comment and glared at her. The only thing he could manage to say to her was, "Shut up." Once he said this, all the females in the room burst into laughter.**

"**Oh my god. Syaoran didn't know how to make a circle!" Meiling asked looking at Sakura wide eyed.**

"**Yeah are you serious?" Tomoyo asked also very surprised.**

"**Yup. Syaoran here made a box instead of a circle last time we tried this a few days ago." Sakura told them as she tried to hold back her laughter. **

**The two other girls laughed as they pictured him not being able to make a circle. Syaoran just glared and stayed quiet. The first day of the two weeks basically continued like that from there.**

**Back in the hotel Ryuren was looking at his son packsack that was carrying his homework. His son had been awfully busy these past few days and he wondered how he was doing in school. He didn't want to see his son who had been the top of his class in Hong Kong start to drop in his grades because of moving to a new country. **

**He had made up his mind. He went and opened Syaoran's packsack and one thin little notebook got his attention. He picked it up and read in Syaoran's neat handwriting, "Ideas to Suggest to Sakura". **

"**What the hell?" he asked himself. What did this mean? Who was Sakura? What were these ideas? What was his son up to? Well he knew he was going to find out. One way or another he knew he would find out what his son wasn't telling him.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak spanish..  
Como se llama? Bonita. Mi casa, su casa.

When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga.

**Sakura was working on a car. She was completely alone. None of her coworkers were here with her. They were all working on other cars. Even though she was the only one, she didn't mind. Being alone meant she could think to herself in peace. It let her be alone with her thoughts.**

**Right now, her only thoughts were of the dance contest. She couldn't wait to go up in front of everyone and dance with Syaoran. When she thought about, she was surprised that he didn't sound ashamed of going up in front of all those important people and dance with someone like her. He was from a much higher status then her so you would think he wouldn't want to be seen with nothing but a Cuban Pool girl.**

"**Oh well," she shrugged," I guess he's different from all the others."**

**When she finished the car she couldn't help herself. She stretched out and gave a little bow. She had her hand out like she was holding an invisible partners hand. She pretended she was giving her dancing partner a bow before he swept her across the dance floor. **

**She felt so stupid when she realised what she did that she had to look around and see if anyone saw her. When she saw the coast was clear. She let out a big sigh of relief. **

"**That would have been embarrassing…" she muttered to herself as she got back to work.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hey girl I can see your body moving (and it's driving me crazy),  
And I didn't have the slightest idea (until i saw you dancing).  
And when you walk up on the dance floor nobody cannot ignore the way you move body, girl.  
And everythings so unexpected the way you already left it, so you can keep on shaking it.

That evening they were down at the beach. Sakura was practising a ballroom dancing move that Syaoran taught her. He said that they were going to need it because it was a part every dancer did.

**Sakura caught on fast while Syaoran sat on the sand and watched her show him. Eventually after Sakura learnt how to do it she started fooling around and making fun of the move. She would lung the side over and over again doing it wrong on purpose. **

**Syaoran had enough. He chuckled watching her because he had to admit, she was funny, but he walked over to the water and kicked water right at her. Sakura couldn't stop her shriek as the unexpected surprise got her all wet.**

"**Syaoran!" she screamed at him.**

**All Syaoran could do was laugh at her. She looked funny the way she was looking at him. What made him stop laughing was when he felt himself getting wet. He turned around he saw that Sakura had kicked water at him to.**

"**Oh you're going to get it now!" he told her with a fake threatening voice.**

"**Oh I'm so afraid!" she told him in a fake afraid voice.**

"**You should be." He told her but before she had a chance to respond, Syaoran tackled her pushed her into the water. Sakura on the way down, grabbed a hold of him and he went down with her. **

**The rest of the evening was spent with the two of them in a water fight. All they did was push each other into the water and splash each other. But they had a great time. You could mostly hear Sakura's screams of surprise every time Syaoran splashed her. But eventually they had to stop and call it a night.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.

I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak spanish..  
Como se llama? Bonita. Mi casa, su casa.

When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga.

**It was the next afternoon and Sakura told Syaoran that she had finally got a move down that night that he had been trying to teach her. They were in The Underground because there was no one in it because it was only opened at night. Sakura kept on saying that she didn't want to dance because she was afraid to screw up in front of him.**

"**Awe, come on Sakura just show me!" Syaoran shouted exasperated as he sat on the counter waiting for Sakura to come out.**

"**No! I know I'm going to make a mistake because I'm a total klutz so the safest thing for me to do is stay right here and not do anything!" Sakura told while hiding behind a corner. He could see her head poking out over the wall, but that was it. (A/N Sorry I couldn't resist, I'm a total klutz like Sakura that's why I mad my name Cherry Blossom Klutz, my friends make fun of me because of it, mostly because I tripped over a tree root a couple years ago and scraped up my shin really badly, I even have a huge scar on my leg because of it. It's like they always say "Sarah is the biggest klutz around, I mean, who trips over a tree root? Well anyway back to the story)**

"**Oh come on! Please?" Syaoran whined as he sat there.**

"**Alright, fine." Sakura finally gave in, "But don't you laugh at me!"**

"**I promise!" he told her trying really hard to hide the chuckle in his voice. Thankfully even though Sakura heard it, she ignored it.**

**She got out and started spinning around and making motions with her hands. She went to put her leg on the chair that was by her to make a pose but lost her balance and fell. The chair tipped over and Sakura was lying on the floor on her butt. Syaoran stared at her trying not to laugh.**

**Sakura then stood up really fast and put her hands behind her back. "I'm going to be getting up now…" she told him while starting to walk away.**

**Syaoran put his face in his hands laughing and the whole time he was thinking, 'That's suppose to be my partner?'**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Hey boy now that i see all your rhythm,  
I'm in a state of shock now, the way  
I can see you body moving and  
I don't want you to stop now.  
I like the way you approach me so sexually, you found me in the base boy.  
I can't ignore the way you dancing, you got me in a trance and...  
I can't explain... it.

**Sakura was at home with her nephew Miguel. She once again was babysitting. Her mother had to go out for some shopping and brought Maria with her. Touya was supposedly doing a shipment of medical supplies. She wasn't sure if she should believe it or not.**

"**Hey Miguel," she bent down to the little six year olds level, "wanna dance with Aunty Sakura?"**

**The little boy looked up at her. He looked so much like Touya it was kinda scary. He gave a shy smile and nodded slightly. He liked dancing with his aunt. She was so graceful that she made everything so much fun. He liked it when she babysat him.**

**Sakura smiled at the little boy and picked him up into her arms and started to dance with him all over the kitchen. She gave a huge smile when she heard Miguel laugh. He was usually a quiet boy so he hardly ever made a sound. It was so nice to hear that she could actually make him laugh. He was so much like her brother in many ways, and not smiling lots was one of the things that were alike between them.**

**Miguel laughed as Sakura brought him under one of her arms and started to move her feet and a certain pattern. The rest of the night while she was babysitting went pretty much like that. Sakura and Miguel danced until she had to put him to bed.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.

I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak spanish..(spanish)  
Como se llama? (Si)Bonita.(Si) Mi casa, su casa. (yeah)

When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga.

**Sakura and Syaoran were onto of the hotel where they would have some privacy. They were actually having a good practise. With the simple move they were doing they were getting it right away.**

**They were doing a move where Sakura would spin and they would have to grab hands. Then after that Sakura would go behind Syaoran and grab his other hand and he would turn her so she would be facing him again.**

"**Wow, we got this one right off the bat this time." Sakura said in an amazed voice.**

"**Oh quit sounding so shocked." Syaoran told her with a smile on his face.**

"**Do you think we can add onto it?" Sakura asked with a gleam in her eye.**

"**We won't know unless we try." Syaoran told her with a smirk.**

**So then Sakura pulled out so their arms were completely straight but were still holding hands. Syaoran bent down a bit so it looked like he was on his knees and Sakura lifted her right leg and kick over to the left. Syaoran got back up and pulled Sakura forward.**

"**Hey," Syaoran told her with a smirk on his face, "we're getting better."**

**Sakura mock glared at him and playfully hit him on his shoulder. Syaoran just laughed at the way she was acting.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Senorita, fill the Conga, let me see you move like you come from Havana.  
Oh...I didn't know you did it like that..  
Hey a papi don't you stop it, wanna see you move your body.  
Oh...I didn't know you did it like that..

Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.

**They were in The Underground again because it was empty. They got a move down where Sakura would be lying in Syaoran's arms with her leg pulled up and Syaoran would bring his hand down her chest and stomach until he got to her knee and would push it down. The only problem was, every time he went to go do it Sakura would stop him.**

"**Stop it!" Sakura laughed when Syaoran once again tried to do the move.**

**Syaoran laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "What's the matter, you're the one that said we should try it."**

**Sakura flushed because what he said was true but she had to tell him what was bothering her. She took a deep breath and as calmly as possible said, "It tickles!"**

**Syaoran stared at her with a confused expression. Then he finally said, "You mean we haven't gotten this move done because you're ticklish?" **

"**Yeah…" Sakura looked down embarrassed.**

**Syaoran sighed, "Well I guess we're going to have to find a way to stop it from tickling."**

**And eventually they did.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak spanish..  
Como se llama? Bonita. Mi casa, su casa.

When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga.

**They had almost had all their moves down. So to try it out they went to the Underground almost every night before the competition. They were in there dancing the night away and not once did they ever make a mistake.**

"**You're finally learning how to feel the music!" Sakura shouted to Syaoran over the music being played. **

"**Yeah, well I have to admit, you are a good teacher." He told her while they continued to move.**

"**Naturally." Was all she told him back.**

"**Hey. I've taught you a few things too." He told her mock glaring.**

"**Okay, okay, fine. You're a good teacher too." Sakura told him while she laughed.**

**That's more like it." Syaoran smirked. Sakura laughed at him and they danced the rest of the night in the Underground dancing.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
(Baila conmigo)  
Baila la calle de noche, baila la calle de dia.  
(Baila conmigo)

I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
(Baila conmigo)  
She make a man wanna speak spanish..  
(Baila conmigo)  
Como se llama?(Si) Bonita. (Si)Mi casa, su casa.

When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi (si) I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga.

**They were working on the very last move. It was one where Sakura would go up and wrap her arms around Syaoran's neck while he would put his hands on her waist and they would spin around with her feet lifted off the ground.**

**This was a simple move, except every time they thought they had something going. Sakura's feet would get tangled around Syaoran's and they would loose balance and fall over.**

"**This isn't working!" Sakura whined while lying on the sand after Syaoran fell on top of her.**

"**We can get it," he reassured her, "we got all the other moves eventually."**

**Sakura laughed looking back at all the practising they did and happily sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll get it eventually.**

"**I think it's all in the wait transfer." Syaoran told her. "If we can get our wait in the right spot, we should be able to do it." **

**Sakura got up and dusted some sand off her, "Alright, then lets get this wait transfer over with."**

**Syaoran got up and nodded. They had finally got it right after a couple of tries. Sakura was so happy that they got it right. They're practising was now complete.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak spanish..  
Como se llama?(si) Bonita.(si) Mi casa, su casa.

When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga.

Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...

**A/N And this is the end to the 7th chapter. I know it must have been kind of boring since it was just them practising. But I did try and make little scenes to go with them. Any way I won't blame you if I don't get as many reviews for this chapter but please if you want to let me know that it wasn't as bad as I think it was please Read & Review:D Ciao**


	8. Ballroom Dance Contest

Dirty Dancing 

**A/N Thax to all who reviewed! I'm glad some thought it wasn't that boring! Well I hope you guys like this chapter, it the Ballroom Contest! Finally! Lol Well I loved all the reviews oh and to M3rI R03 I didn't come up with this on my own, I based it off the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights because it is my all time favourite movie but I'm glad you like it. I've been trying to change it around so its not completely like the movie so I might change the ending or add on to it, who knows? Well anyway this chapter was hard because I had no idea how hard it was to describe a dance. I know I didn't have to but dancing is in the name of the story so owell. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Last Time…**

**They were working on the very last move. It was one where Sakura would go up and wrap her arms around Syaoran's neck while he would put his hands on her waist and they would spin around with her feet lifted off the ground.**

**This was a simple move, except every time they thought they had something going. Sakura's feet would get tangled around Syaoran's and they would loose balance and fall over.**

"**This isn't working!" Sakura whined while lying on the sand after Syaoran fell on top of her.**

"**We can get it," he reassured her, "we got all the other moves eventually."**

**Sakura laughed looking back at all the practising they did and happily sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. We'll get it eventually.**

"**I think it's all in the wait transfer." Syaoran told her. "If we can get our wait in the right spot, we should be able to do it." **

**Sakura got up and dusted some sand off her, "Alright, then lets get this wait transfer over with."**

**Syaoran got up and nodded. They had finally got it right after a couple of tries. Sakura was so happy that they got it right. They're practising was now complete.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I never really knew that you could dance like this..  
She make a man wanna speak spanish..  
Como se llama?(si) Bonita.(si) Mi casa, su casa.

When you move you got me hypnotized, especially when I look into his eyes.  
Hey papi I wanna see you do the dance to the Conga.

Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...Oh...

**On With The Chapter…**

**It was Christmas Eve and Sakura was in her room getting ready for the competition. She had just finished putting on the dress Tomoyo had made for her. It was a form fitting silky emerald green that brought out her eyes, it had a V-neck that showed off some cleavage, and was loose from the waist down so she could dance. **

**She was looking for her sweater when Touya walked in. He stood in the doorway and at first she had no idea he was there. That was until he spoke.**

"**Where are you going?" he asked, "Mom said you were working tonight."**

"**I'm entering a dance contest to win 5000.00 dollars on New Years Eve." She stated to him while getting ready. But she couldn't find her sweater. Then she looked over and saw it beside Touya. "Pass me my sweater."**

"**Where is this contest?" he asked her suspiciously while he picked up her sweater.**

"**The Palace." She told him while reaching out for it. But as soon as she said the name her brother pulled it back and glared angrily at her.**

"**So, you're going to walk out on your family on Christmas Eve to go to Batista's playground!" he was glaring at her now.**

"**No, I told you I was going there to win money for our family!" she told him while putting her hands on her hips.**

"**Yeah, sure. Going up there and wiggling your ass in front of a bunch of foreign big shots who want to do nothing but watch you suffer and make a fool out of yourself!" he was shouting at her now.**

"**Cuban big shots too! And I won't make a fool out of my self!" as she shouted that she snatched her sweater from him and stormed out of the room leaving her brother staring at the spot she once was.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran and his family were sitting at the table having dinner. Everything was quiet until his father spoke up.**

"**Now girls I have some very disappointing news…" he paused for a dramatic affect. Once he saw that he had his families attention he spoke again, "I know how you all love decorating the Christmas tree and singing carols. But tonight we're going to The Palace."**

**Syaoran sat there shocked, his parents weren't suppose to be there to watch him and Sakura. They'd kill him if they saw him. But he kept quiet so they wouldn't know he had a problem with it. But his sisters on the other hand looked excited.**

"**All of us?" Xeifa asked after awhile.**

"**All of us." Ryuren nodded his head.**

"**But why?" Feimei asked. All his sisters seemed happy about it.**

"**Well we heard people talking about it and thought it might be fun." Now everyone was looking at Yelan as she spoke smiling.**

"**And besides, there's this ballroom dancing contest going on that I hear is suppose to be pretty good." Ryuren said while he put some food into his mouth.**

"**Cool!" Fanran and Fuutie shouted at the same time. **

'**Oh boy' Syaoran thought. 'It's going to be along night.'**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran, his friends, family, and Nalanie all arrived at the Palace that night. He was dressed in a suit but he didn't care because he needed to be in one for the contest anyway. Nalanie walked up and held onto his arm smiling at him. He pulled his arm away and walked ahead. **

**Later they all took seats at a table and waited for the contest to start. Around them some people were dancing to a waltz. **

"**Syaoran, maybe Nalanie would like to dance." His mother told him while gesturing towards Nalanie while looking at him.**

"**Yeah Syao, let's dance." Nalanie told him while pulling at his arm.**

"**I have to go to the bathroom." Syaoran said while he stood up and walked away before anyone could say anything.**

**He then walked over to where the contestants were gathered and saw Sakura standing there waiting for him. She still was wearing her sweater so he couldn't see what Tomoyo had made for her. She was looking around and saw him and ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and waited for her to pull away.**

"**I was afraid you weren't going to show because you were late." She told him after she pulled away.**

"**I know and I'm sorry. I had to get away from my family." He told her while holding her hands.**

"**It's okay. But you have to put this on your back. The men have to wear the numbers." As she told him, she showed him a piece of paper that had the number 3 on it. It had to be taped to his back.**

"**Okay." Was all he said while turned around and let Sakura place it on his back.**

"**Okay now we have to get ready to go out there." Sakura said in a hurry as she threw off her sweater so he saw what the dress looked like on her.**

**As she started to walk away he grabbed onto her wrist and made her turn around and face him. He whispered in some Spanish he was able to pick up while here in Cuba for a while, "Que bonita."**

**Sakura smiled at him and right before she turned around to drag him to the dance floor," Gracias."**

**The man hosting the competition spoke into the mike to tell them they needed to get on the dance floor, "Señoritas and señores, I present to you the brightest star of the Havana night… Esmeralda Suarez!"**

**After he finished all the dancers walked out on stage, Syaoran and Sakura were in the middle so his family couldn't tell he was there right away. A woman walked on stage and got in front of the mike and began to sing. **

**Right when she was starting Yelan looked around. "Where's Syaoran?" she asked the people around.**

"**Just wait aunty…" Meiling told her smiling while she started looking for her cousin on the dance floor.**

**(I don't own this song. It's Do You Only Want To Dance, by Mya)**

Funny thing is when I look into your eyes  
I sense something so sincere in your disguise  
You whisper secrets I hear only in my dreams  
Then I wake up to your tele-smoke screen  
I wait patiently while you play your game  
'Cause in the end, I'll be the winner all the same  
You'll see clearly when the song comes to a stop  
I'll be the one blowing kisses from the top

"Oh my god!" Nalanie shouted when she noticed her boyfriend was out there with some Cuban girl in a fancy dress. Her shout made everyone look at what she saw and they were all stunned.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura was standing a little in front of Syaoran while holding her dress up a little to show her legs. At the same time they both lifted up their right hands while Sakura's stayed in the air, Syaoran lightly brought his arm down while touching her arm. They grabbed hands and Sakura turned around and they were holding hands while their arms were completely straight. Syaoran pulled her to him and she rested on his left arm with her left leg lifted up to his hip but bent up a bit so her knee was close to her stomach while his right hand came down her chest and stomach until it reached her knee and pushed it down making her straighten up from his arms and her leg move back.**

(Mya)  
(So baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in

(So stop, baby, stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?  
Or do you only wanna dance?

**Syaoran's parents and Nalanie were looking at around embarrassed at what was going on. His parents because he was with a Cuban girl and Nalanie because she was just plain jealous. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**They were now turning around in a circle with their hands on each other's backs. They turned and stuck Sakura's right arm and leg and Syaoran's left arm and leg. They spun around again and Sakura stuck her left hand on Syaoran's shoulder while he put his right hand on her waist. They were now sweeping across the dance floor in a circle and Sakura's steps were finally not to big. They let go of each other's hand and Syaoran stuck his forward while Sakura stuck hers to the side while looking at all the people who were mostly watching them and smiled. Their hands then wrapped around each other in a friendly hug as they started to move up and down against each other making some of Syaoran's friends raise eyebrows seeing this happen. They then got back into their regular position and started sweeping again and Sakura did another turn. She landed on both of Syaoran's arms and he dipped her twice really fast. She then popped up and for the first time they let go of each other and started doing some funky steps around the floor side by side. After doing that for a few seconds they lunged back doing a small jump and Sakura place one hand by her hair and the other on her hip and started shaking her body while Syaoran did a move where he moved his hands and feet very fast, it was a Cuban dance move Sakura had taught him. They then moved back and grabbed hold of each other's hands and Syaoran yet again spun Sakura around and then she stuck her hands to the side while he pushed her around. **

You put your lips very closely to my face  
And then you run away and so begins the chase  
I'll be the hunter, but boy, you better pray  
'Cause when I want ya, I'll get you anyway  
You know what I wanna do  
It ain't nothing new  
I'm tired of dropping clues  
So, gonna step to you  
Will you rise to my occasion?  
Or will you make me change your station?

**The judges were very interested watching them because their routine was so unique. They were fascinated watching these people combine Cuban dancing and ballroom.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura brought her hands up to make them go through her hair while Syaoran pushed her backwards. He then spun her around and the caught hands. They spun around again and Sakura stepped behind him and grabbed his other hand and he then pulled her in front of him. She sup around again and they repeated the step only this time they brought their hands up to the others check and pulled it down gently. They then spun around and Syaoran pulled her to be beside him. He then walked ahead and went down on his knees like he was ready to propose while holding her hand and Sakura took her left leg and gave a little kick. She then stepped forward while Syaoran stood up and turned around and put her hands on his shoulders and started to move up and down again only this time they swung one of their arms beside their hips and then moved into another dip and then straightened up beside each other again.**

Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (Uh)  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in

(Stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(Oh, I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya (Uh)  
You should surrender (Uh)  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?  
Or do you only wanna dance?

**Nalanie was now looking around to see if people were watching. She was going to give Syaoran a piece of her mind later about this contest.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura grabbed hold of Syaoran's hand and spun three times and when they stopped he put his hands on her hips. She put her hands on top of his and they both moved their hips in a back and fourth motion. After a few seconds of that Syaoran took hold of her hands as she moved down low and moved her upper body in a circle and straightened up. She stepped forward, turned, grabbed his hand, and spun into his arms again. This time they stopped with their hands right by Sakura's right ear they both brought their hands down her body while she moved to the beat until they reached her waist. Syaoran bent down and moved his hands about an inch from her and moved up and down while Sakura brought her hands up in the arm and started to shake her hips. They then straightened up and had both of their hands in front of Sakura and then turned and got into the waltz position. They then started stepping back and fourth and lunged forward letting go of their front hands. Coincidently at the part where the song said give our love a chance they were looking right at Syaoran's parents.**

If you take my hands  
And follow my lead  
I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)  
But if you get my feet (Get my feet)  
And miss the beat (And miss the beat)  
Then I can't take that chance (Then I can't take that chance)  
If you take my hands (Oh)  
And follow my lead (Oh, Oh, oh-oh)  
I'll make you dance (I can make you dance)  
But if you get my feet (Get my feet)  
And miss the beat (And miss the beat)  
Then I can't take that chance (I can't take it)

(So stop it) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya  
(One wrong move) Move and I'll down ya  
And that'll end ya  
You should surrender  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in

**They then parted from each other and started to do things with their hands and heads while stepping closer to each other. They started to move in a circle while Syaoran brought his hand up to her chin and help it there for a bit then brought it down. They continued doing the things with their hands for a little while longer. Sakura then put her hand on Syaoran's chest and started to push him around a little bit. They got into the waltz position for a spilt second before putting one arm on each other's back and the other sticking out to the side and gliding forward. **

**They then got into another turn. They then lunged to one side with one of each other their hands in the air holding onto the other and having all their weight on their opposite leg. They then turned again and landed very close to the other and kissed. It wasn't just a little peck though. They were standing there for quite awhile in that position. Neither wanted it to end. But because they were in the contest they had to stop. They may have been happy, but some people weren't and I don't think I have to explain who they were. **

(So stop) Stop, you're surrounded  
(I got my love) Love all around ya (All around you)  
Move and I'll down ya (Uh-uh-uh)  
And that'll end ya (Uh-uh-uh!)  
You should surrender (Uh-uh-uh!)  
You'll never win  
Unless you give in  
So won't you give our love a chance?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**After that, Sakura spun out of his arms leaving him to follow after her. She then spun into his arms again wrapping her arms around his neck and he started to walk backwards into a spot where no people were dancing so far. Once thy got so far they started to spin around. Sakura's feet started to fly off the ground as Syaoran spun them around four times. Then she let go of his neck and he spun her into his arms and they finished their dance in a dipped position.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**After the last note was played and all the dancers were in there final pose. The entire Palace burst into applause. Even Syaoran's family. They may have hated what their son had done, but the dancing was wonderful… as much as they HATED to admit it. His friends were standing up clapping and cheering them on while Nalanie sat there scowling. **

**The host stepped forward, "We have the results to the Latin Ballroom Dancing Contest. The couples chosen will compete next week on New Years Eve to win the prizes. And now for the couples! Drum roll please! Couple number 5! Jose Velarde and Iris Mesa!" People clapped as the couple hugged in happiness. "Couple number 9! Tino and Lourdes Martel!" again people clapped and the couple hugged. Sakura was getting scared that they might not have made it because there was only one more couple to choose. She hoped so much that it was she and Syaoran. "And… couple number 3! Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto!"**

**The whole room busted into applause. All the people that knew one of them busted out clapping. Syaoran and Sakura were so happy. Sakura jumped into his arms and laughed because she was so happy.**

"**Just one more week…" she thought to herself. "One more week."**

**TBC**

**A/N Well there's the chapter! I hope there weren't too many mistakes! And Wolf Jade thanx for telling me the mistakes from the last chapter! Well next chapter you'll find out what Syao's parents think of what he did! Read & Review! Ciao!**


	9. I Can't Approve

**Dirty Dancing**

**A/N Thanx to all those who reviewed! I almost have 100 reviews! And to Ice Queen 2, yes I know that it's different having Sakura from Cuba but hey it's good to have a change once in a while right? To ****cristal-shian****, thanx so much for saying that the CCS version is better than the movie and they do use the same routine in the finals but its different because they are the only ones on stage and don't have like 10 other couples with them. To ****Chinita92**** it's so cool to have an actual Cuban reading my story and that your from Havana where this is taking place! I've never been to Cuba and I'm not Cuban but I really want to go there my best friends mom went there but I've never been there I've hardly ever even left Ontario! I'm so glad you like my story! And to kaliflipskater, thanx so much for telling me I did a good job explaining the dance. I was afraid I didn't do a good job explaining it! You have no idea how long it took me to explain it, just to get it right I had to keep pausing and un-pausing my DVD to know the steps… it took forever! I kept thinking when's the dancing going to end already! And then it finally did and I was happy :D And to Wolf Jade, thanx again for telling me my mistakes and I'm happy you like this story! If there are any mistakes in this chapter I'm sorry. Well, enough of my babbling and on with the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, CLAMP does. I also don't own this plot it is based off the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights.**

Last Time… 

**The host stepped forward, "We have the results to the Latin Ballroom Dancing Contest. The couples chosen will compete next week on New Years Eve to win the prizes. And now for the couples! Drum roll please! Couple number 5! Jose Velarde and Iris Mesa!" People clapped as the couple hugged in happiness. "Couple number 9! Tino and Lourdes Martel!" again people clapped and the couple hugged. Sakura was getting scared that they might not have made it because there was only one more couple to choose. She hoped so much that it was she and Syaoran. "And… couple number 3! Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto!"**

**The whole room busted into applause. All the people that knew one of them busted out clapping. Syaoran and Sakura were so happy. Sakura jumped into his arms and laughed because she was so happy.**

"**Just one more week…" she thought to herself. "One more week."**

**Chapter 9**

**Syaoran was with his family now. They were now home after the Ballroom Contest. His mother was furious! His father wasn't as angry as her, but you could still see he was angry. Nalanie had gone to her room crying. She had been complaining the whole way there about how he was suppose to be dancing like that with her and that he completely embarrassed her by dancing with in her words "That Slut". But after she started talking he zoned out and ignored her.**

**They were now in their room. The entire family was in there now, his sisters were heading into their rooms and he was heading to his too when his mother turned around and glared at him and said in an icy voice, "What did we possibly do to make you hurt us?"**

"**I didn't do anything." Syaoran told her with an emotionless voice.**

"**Did you think that by doing that your father would get fired for having a member of his family interacting with a Cuban? You know the man who let us come here was in that room don't you!"**

"**You're going to loose your job daddy?" Feimei shrieked turning to look at her father. Now the entire family was looking at Ryuren.**

"**No one is loosing their job." He told them calmly in a reassuring voice.**

"**Yeah well Sakura did!" Syaoran told them, "I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway, but she lost her job and it was my fault so I wanted to help her! Is that so wrong mother? Wanting to help a friend? Because that's what she is, my friend."**

"**Friend? FRIEND? Syaoran you kissed that Cuban Pool Girl in front of every important person in all of Cuba and you call her a friend! What ever happened to Nalanie huh? I thought you liked her?" Yelan exploded at him.**

"**No, you liked her." He told her plain and simple making everyone in the room look at the bickering mother and son, "You liked her because she fits into your perfect country club world. You liked her because she comes from money, because she can afford expensive things. Sakura may be none of that, but that's why I like her! She's completely different from all of us!"**

"**There is nothing wrong with that country club world!" Yelan argued.**

"**Well maybe I don't want to be apart of it! I'm sorry but you won't be seeing Nalanie with me anymore!" he went go and walk away, but his mother grabbed his arm and turned him around and slapped him across his face. **

**He looked at her surprised. His mother had never hit him before and everyone knew that. The whole room was deathly silent. Yelan was looking at Syaoran with a don't talk to me like that look. Another few seconds went by when Syaoran finally looked away and walked out the door.**

**He was walking over to the stairs when his father came running over to him. "Syaoran!" he shouted.**

"**I'm over to Sakura's." he told him while he started to walk.**

"**No more lies." His father had told him while he started to walk away.**

"**No more lies." Syaoran called over his shoulder.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran got to Sakura's house and Nadeshiko let him in. They sat down at the kitchen table and she started to pour tea.**

"**I had a feeling you'd be coming." She told him quietly.**

"**Really?" Syaoran asked raising an eyebrow.**

"**But Sakura's not here," she continued, "she's out celebrating, but you can wait for her if you like."**

"**I'd like that…" he trailed off.**

"**I want to ask you something," she said in a quiet and serious voice.**

"**What do you want to know?" he asked her suspiciously.**

"**Are you in love with my daughter?"**

"**What?" he asked surprised. Of all the questions she could have asked he didn't expect that.**

"**You heard me." Nadeshiko stated.**

"**What made you ask that?" Syaoran asked fighting down his blush.**

"**Not many people in that hotel would just decide to enter a dance contest with a Cuban just so that their partner could make some money." She told him in a matter of fact voice.**

**As soon as those words left her mouth it made Syaoran freeze. Why did he all of a sudden want to help her? That first day he met her when he made her drop those drinks made him want to know her more and more. Now that he thought about it, it was true. He was in love with Sakura Kinomoto.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A few hours later Syaoran woke up on a bed. Nadeshiko told him he could wait in Sakura's room until she came back. He guessed he fell asleep on her bed waiting.**

**He looked over and saw Sakura in a chair reading a book. She looked so into it, like she didn't notice the world around her. He hated to do it, but he had to snap her out of it.**

"**What are you reading?" he asked making her snap her head up to look at him.**

**She smiled and him, put a bookmark in to mark her place, and put the book down on her lap. "José Marti. It was my fathers."**

"**I see…" Syaoran nodded his head.**

"**When he died, we tried to get rid of all his things so the memories would be less painful…" she explained with a saddened voice remembering her father. She then gave him a small smile, "but I made sure to keep this one thing. It was his favourite."**

"**He's lucky to have a daughter like you. You try so hard to keep your family happy."**

"**Tha-thank you." Sakura blushed at his compliment and looked down. She then started to finger the title on the book cover trying not to look at him.**

"**Sakura…" Syaoran started making her look up at him, "If we don't win this contest… I'm not going away to college in six months."**

"**But we will." Sakura told him reassuringly.**

"**And if we don't… I won't go away." He told her again.**

**Sakura got up from her chair, placed the book on the bedside table, and walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed, "I don't want you to give up your dreams for me." She told him quietly.**

"**You're not making me give up my dreams," he told her as he turned to look at her, "because I have new dreams now."**

"**Do you mean…" Sakura trailed off taking in what he just told her.**

"**I love you Sakura and I won't being giving up my dreams as long as I know your going to be with me."**

"**Syaoran…" Sakura was at a loss for words. She never thought he would love her. She had fallen in love with him as well. No one had ever tried to do so much for her, "I love you too." She told him with tears in her eyes.**

"**Syaoran smiled at her and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura started to kiss him back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist as they started to lye down on the bed with Sakura on the bottom. They ended up falling asleep in each others arms a few hours later.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The next morning on Christmas Syaoran returned home. He walked into the living room where his family was. His sisters were all sitting around the tree, his father was filming them all on their first Christmas in a new country, and his mother was putting on last minute decorations. His father was the first to notice he was home.**

"**Hey Syaoran, come over here! I want to get you in the video."**

"**Okay…" he said quietly as he walked over to his sisters. His mother had stopped what she was doing and was looking over at him now. **

**Ryuren saw that his wife and son needed to talk about yesterday so he called his daughters over, "Fuutie, Fanran, Feimei, Xeifa, let's go out for a walk."**

"**Okay daddy!" the four all replied in unison. They knew what their father was up to but went along with it. **

**As they all started to head out the door they each gave one last glance at their mother and brother. They hoped they wouldn't have a repeat of last night.**

**When Syaoran heard the door close he turned to his mother who was still putting ornaments on the tree. He thought he should start off the conversation so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "The tree looks good this year."**

**Yelan noticed that he was trying to say he was sorry and realized she should make an effort too, "Your father and I were talking…" she was having trouble continuing.**

"**And…" Syaoran tried to urge her to continue.**

"**I realized I over reacted about last night," she continued again.**

"**So you don't mind me being with Sakura?" he asked.**

"**Syaoran, if you want me to approve of this girl…" she trailed off again but then continued, "I can't."**

**Syaoran looked at his mother with a little pain in his eyes. She wouldn't accept Sakura. He was about to respond to what she said when she spoke again.**

"**But I will come to watch you in the finals."**

"**You liked watching the dancing?" he asked her with a small smile. Maybe there was hope for his mother to approve of Sakura yet.**

"**Like I said Syaoran, I can't approve of that girl…" Yelan reminded him, "But I have to admit, her dancing was incredible… You two looked so amazing out there, you were perfect. I can't just not watch you in the finals when I know how much winning that contest means to you. I mean, means to you helping that girl…… Sakura…" **

"**I'm glad you're going to be there mom." **

"**And I have something to give Sakura as well," she continued after Syaoran thought she was done.**

"**What is it?" he asked with his eyes wide. He didn't think she would ever want to give something to Sakura.**

"**I want you to see if she could wear this to the contest," Yelan told him. **

**He saw his mother pull out a box. She took off the lid and there was a light pink ballroom dress in it. It was pretty old and a little out of fashion, but you could see that it had potential to be a beautiful dress with the right altering. **

**He picked the dress out of the box and looked at it. "I think she would look great in it mother." He told her quietly.**

"**She doesn't have to wear it if she doesn't want to. It's pretty old, but I thought Daidouji could up-it a bit. You know make it more up-to-date." Yelan told him with a smile.**

"**I'm sure Sakura would love to wear it and Tomoyo would love improve it." Syaoran reassured her. He knew Sakura would like to wear this, especially after Tomoyo was done with it. Tomoyo had already told Sakura she was making a new dress for next week's finals. So he knew Sakura would wear it if Tomoyo gave it to her.**

"**Well good," Yelan sighed, "I didn't mean to seem cruel… she seems like a very nice girl. Maybe I should meet her sometime."**

"**I'll introduce you at the finals next week, I promise." He told her; happy she may actually give Sakura a chance.**

"**You better," his mother glared at him playfully.**

**For the rest of the day he and his mother had gotten along and his father and sisters came back and they all enjoyed the rest of the day together. The argument the previous night pretty much forgotten.**

**TBC…**

**A/N Well here's the ninth chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it because I won't be updating for awhile. My brother is in this chess tournament for across Canada and we have to go to B.C for it. If he at least gets third we get to go to Paris! I'm probably going to be bored for a week because I hate chess… but at least I get to go shopping! Lol. It's weird, we're twins and completely different, the only thing we have in common is bad aim! Well read & review! Ciao!**


	10. The Lousy Waiter

**Dirty Dancing**

**A/N Thanx for all your reviews! I loved them all and I'm so happy you care what happens at the contest! I was very bored at the tournament because my mom made me sit in the lobby with her for every one of his games and one of them lasted 2 hrs and 15 minutes! Talk about boring! Anyway to those who were surprised about me having a twin brother and want to no what it's like… I hate sharing my birthday… which just so happens to be Monday, worst day of the week… well anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or this plot. The plot is based off the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights.**

**Last Time…**

**He picked the dress out of the box and looked at it. "I think she would look great in it mother." He told her quietly.**

"**She doesn't have to wear it if she doesn't want to. It's pretty old, but I thought Daidouji could up-it a bit. You know make it more up-to-date." Yelan told him with a smile.**

"**I'm sure Sakura would love to wear it and Tomoyo would love improve it." Syaoran reassured her. He knew Sakura would like to wear this, especially after Tomoyo was done with it. Tomoyo had already told Sakura she was making a new dress for next week's finals. So he knew Sakura would wear it if Tomoyo gave it to her.**

"**Well good," Yelan sighed, "I didn't mean to seem cruel… she seems like a very nice girl. Maybe I should meet her sometime."**

"**I'll introduce you at the finals next week, I promise." He told her; happy she may actually give Sakura a chance.**

"**You better," his mother glared at him playfully.**

**For the rest of the day he and his mother had gotten along and his father and sisters came back and they all enjoyed the rest of the day together. The argument the previous night pretty much forgotten.**

Chapter 10 

**The Li's walked into the Palace. They were all excited to see if Syaoran would win the competition. A few days ago they had shown Tomoyo the dress and she had agreed to alter it and improve it. They still had no idea what it looked like because Tomoyo refused to let them see her work and they also didn't know how it looked on Sakura because Tomoyo wouldn't let her show anyone until New Years Eve. **

**They were all looking around at all the people and noticed there was more people here now then there was on Christmas Eve. Syaoran wasn't paying attention to all the people around though; he was looking for Sakura, which was pretty hard since there were so many people.**

**Finally, he saw her weaving through the crowd after spotting him and his family.**

"**Hey little brother, isn't that your partner over there?" Fuutie asked, after she too, saw Sakura heading over in their direction. **

"**Yeah… I think it is," Xiefa agreed when she looked in the same direction her sister and brother was looking.**

"**Kawaii! Look at what Tomoyo did to mother's dress!" Fanran exclaimed once she saw her as well.**

"**Yeah! It hardly even looks the same!" Feimei agreed.**

"**Well, I had no idea that the dress would turn out like that. It looks great!" Yelan smiled seeing the girl come over to them in the dress.**

**Sakura came over to them in the dress Tomoyo had given her. She had told her it used to be Syaoran's mothers and that she had done a few changes so that it didn't look so old fashion. It was now a light pink strapless dress that flowed out so it was easy to dance in. She was carrying some flowers in her hands. She was going to give them as a gift to the Li's. It was her mother's idea.**

**When Sakura got over to the Li's Syaoran took hold of her hand so he could properly introduce Sakura to his family like he promised his mother he would.**

"**Everyone, this is Sakura, Sakura this is my mother Yelan, father Ryuren, and sisters Fanran, Feimei, Fuutie, and Xeifa," he introduced her to everyone pointing to each person he was introducing.**

"**Hello Sakura, it's nice to finally get to meet you," Yelan said while taking Sakura's hand to shake it.**

"**It's nice to meet you too. And these are from my mother's garden, she wanted me to give them to all of you as a way of thanks for helping since it's so hard to for us to make money," Sakura told them as she handed them over some flowers.**

**Yelan looked at the flowers which she had to admit, were very beautiful. She could see that this girl's mother must really care for her garden. "Why thank you Sakura, these are very beautiful," she smiled at the girl.**

"**Wow these are so pretty!" the Li sisters exclaimed in unison.**

"**Well," Syaoran started, "I think we better get back stage and wait for our turn. Don't you think Sakura?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, it's almost about to start," Sakura nodded her head in agreement. The rest of Syaoran's family went to go find seats trying to make sure they wouldn't miss a bit of it.**

**They got there just in time for one of the workers to tell them what was going to happen.**

"**Okay, you're going to do the same dances you did last week except you are all going on stage one couple at a time. You all got that?" she asked. Everyone nodded their heads to let her know that they understood, "Good. Okay, first ones up are you guys," she pointed to a couple and the walked out on stage as the announcer introduced the couple to the stage.**

**The girl had told them they would be last so they figured they would watch the dances and see what their up against. **

**The second couple was up and Syaoran was in the bathroom. When he came back Sakura was standing by the stage looking out at the couple with a nervous expression on her face. He walked in front of her and placed his hands on her waist, "Are you okay?" he whispered.**

**Sakura looked at him and sighed, "I'm so nervous, both of those couples were so good. What if we suck out there Syaoran?" **

"**Hey, we made this far and we're not leaving without first place okay? We worked hard for this; you can't doubt us because you're watching our competition," he reassured her.**

"**I guess you're right," Sakura smiled at him, "I'm being silly aren't I?"**

"**No, seeing competition can make anyone nervous," Syaoran said trying to make her feel better, "And besides, you'll always be the queen of the Underground," he told her as he kissed her softly on her lips.**

**Sakura nodded her head just when the couple on stage finished dancing and it was their turn on stage. "Well, we're up…"**

"**Yeah, come on. We have to take our places on the stage," **

**They got on the stage and the music started playing and they started their dance.**

**Sakura was looking out into the audience to see who was out there. That was when she got a huge shock. There dressed as a waiter and serving people was her brother Touya. She really wanted to know what the hell he was doing there. He never told her anything. She never thought he would ever even step foot into the Palace, he hated Batista and anything that had to do with him. She was so absorbed in wondering what her brother was doing there that she was almost losing focus on the dance. She got all her steps right but her mind was elsewhere.**

**They were doing great, the crowd was absorbed in watching these two until there was a loud noise.**

**Touya was serving a man, but since he wasn't used to waiting on people like Sakura was. She was the one who did the service jobs in the family. He was bringing the man water when he tripped and dropped the tray of water on the man while grabbing onto the table for support. The man was outraged at what just happened and shoved him on his side. But once he touched his side he felt something hard. He realized it was a gun.**

"**Hey everyone! He's got a gun!" he pointed to Touya. Everyone in the room started panicking and the music stopped and Sakura and Syaoran were standing there watching all the commotion. **

**Some of Batista's guards came running in with guns and came running over to Touya. He saw them coming and ran into the kitchen. Sakura was shocked to watch all those men chase after her brother but she had to get off the stage.**

"**Come on we have to go this way!" she called over to Syaoran dragging him off the stage.**

"**We have to make sure my family gets out!" he called back.**

**Sakura nodded as they ran around trying to spot the familiar faces. After awhile they found them looking around trying to find them.**

"**There you are!" Yelan shouted when she spotted them.**

"**You guys go ahead, I have to make sure my brother is okay," Sakura told them and turned to leave.**

"**Wait Sakura!" Syaoran shouted when he saw her leave, "What if something happens?"**

"**I'll catch up with you!" she shouted over her shoulder and disappeared into the crowd of rushing people.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"**Tell us where the others are!" a guard was shouting at Touya. **

**Touya was on the ground in the kitchen, a few bruises on his face from the beating he had just gotten from the guards. They were now asking him where the other revolutionaries were and were holding him at gunpoint.**

"**Long…live… the…revolution…" he said between breaths. He was so tired. He fought hard but there was so many of them that he just couldn't go on.**

**Right when he was about to be struck down by one the guards he heard a crash. He looked over and that the guards were knocked on the ground unconscious with his sister standing there. 'She must have pushed them into the counters when they weren't looking' he thought to himself.**

"**Touya!" she shouted walking over to him, "we have to get out of here!" he nodded as she helped him up and ran to the door.**

**They ran out the door and down a path. Sakura was in the lead just a few feet ahead of her brother. But while Touya was running her lost his balance and fell on the ground. He got back and followed after his sister. He had to stay near her to make sure she was okay. He knew she could take care of herself she was strong. But he still worried about her.**

**They got to the town square when they finally stopped running. Touya, being the most tired was leaning against a lamppost when Sakura looked at him glaring.**

"**What the hell did you think you were doing in there? You could have killed someone!" she shouted at him angrily.**

"**It's different when you're in there! Those people killed our father!" he argued with her back.**

"**Yeah? Well you could have killed someone else's father!" with that she turned her back to him.**

"**Dad would be ashamed of you," Touya called over to her.**

**Sakura gritted her teeth. That did it. Something in her snapped and she lunged over at her brother. She grabbed a hold of his shirt. She looked like she was about to punch him when she pulled her right hand back. **

**Touya was looking at his sister with shocked eyes. He didn't think she would ever do anything like this.**

**Sakura realized what she was doing and her glare that she had on before changed into wide eyes of horror at what she was about to do. She pulled back and started walking backwards. After about five steps she stopped and shook her head over and over again. "No," she whispered, "he would be ashamed of both of us…" that time she spoke a little louder.**

**Touya widened his eyes at her words. The more he thought about it, he realized she was right.**

"**Go to hell!" she shouted and started to run away from him.**

**Touya finally came to his senses and ran after her. "Sakura!"**

**She turned around to see her brother running over. "What do you want now?" she asked with a frown on her face.**

**He took a deep breath and spoke, "You were right, he would be ashamed of us," he told her while putting his hand on her shoulder.**

"**Thanks for agreeing Touya, but I think I might have gone too far," was all she could say to that.**

"**No, you were right," he reassured her. Then he smiled, "And besides, you're a pretty good dancer," when he said that Sakura laughed.**

"**But you're a pretty lousy waiter," when she said that he chuckled at her but gave her a mock glare.**

"**Oh yeah? Like you've seen better," he told her stubbornly.**

"**Sure have. Me!" she gave him her beautiful smile and both laughed.**

"**Yeah, for once I agree with you," he started patting her back.**

"**I have to go," Sakura told him after a few moments. "I promised Syaoran that I would meet up with him to let him know I was alright."**

"**Okay… I think he's a good guy, he seemed genuinely sorry when I told him some of the things that we've been through." Touya told her so that she would know he didn't have anything against the guy she was seeing.**

**Sakura nodded and smiled glad that her brother accepted him. She then turned away and headed over to the hotel where Syaoran was staying.**

**TBC**

**A/N This is chapter ten! Okay so we know that Touya accepts Syaoran, but we don't know if Yelan accepts Sakura yet. Well next chapter than! Oh and to those who are wondering my bro got like 24th in the tournament out of 30. But in his defence he had the lowest rating there and won 3 games. Well Read & Review! Till next time! Ciao!**


	11. Never a Last Dance

**Dirty Dancing**

**A/N Well as sad as I am to say this, this is the last chapter. Now I know that some of you didn't want me to end the story the same way as the movie, but I just had to. I was planning on adding onto it and have them meet up again, but then I thought, it just wouldn't be Dirty Dancing Havana Nights if I did that. So to all my wonderful reviewers, this is the end… I'm so sad because I like typing out this story for you guys, but it's the end. I love you all! And thanks so much for loving this story. I think if you see it posted again its cause I'm going to be editing all my mistakes from the later chapters. Well here's the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS CLAMP does. I do not own this plot, it is based off the movie Dirty Dancing Havana Nights.**

**Last Time…**

"**No, you were right," he reassured her. Then he smiled, "And besides, you're a pretty good dancer," when he said that Sakura laughed.**

"**But you're a pretty lousy waiter," when she said that he chuckled at her but gave her a mock glare.**

"**Oh yeah? Like you've seen better," he told her stubbornly.**

"**Sure have. Me!" she gave him her beautiful smile and both laughed.**

"**Yeah, for once I agree with you," he started patting her back.**

"**I have to go," Sakura told him after a few moments. "I promised Syaoran that I would meet up with him to let him know I was alright."**

"**Okay… I think he's a good guy, he seemed genuinely sorry when I told him some of the things that we've been through." Touya told her so that she would know he didn't have anything against the guy she was seeing.**

**Sakura nodded and smiled glad that her brother accepted him. She then turned away and headed over to the hotel where Syaoran was staying.**

Chapter 11 

**As Sakura was walking through the streets on her way to the hotel, she noticed that more and more Cubans were out on the streets. She saw Touya running over to her. He seemed out of breath and came over to her, caught his breath and spoke.**

"**I tried to find you after you left," he started. "After you left, I found out that the revolution came!" the way he said it, you could see it had to be one of the happiest days of his life.**

"**Are you serious?" asked Sakura completely shocked at what she just heard, "when did this happen?"**

"**I have no idea," Touya told her. "But I think we should go celebrate!" he announced as he wrapped is arm around her shoulder and they both ran into the street with all the other people. **

**Cars could barely get through there were so many people. People had banners with little phrases on the like: "Long live Fidel Castro! Or "Run Batista! Run!"**

**Everyone was shouting while walking down the streets, "Viva Revolution!"**

**It was obvious that today of all days was for sure one of the best days in Cuba history.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran entered the hotel room with his family. On their way here they had realized that the revolution had happened. It made him a little angry knowing that that would mean Sakura would stay out late celebrating. Don't get him wrong or anything, he was happy they would finally get what they have spent years to achieve, but that would mean that there would be changes around here and he probably wouldn't see Sakura as much.**

**He was going to go down in the lobby to see if she would be there later. He would wait all night for her if he had too. **

"**I'm going to wait for Sakura in the lobby," he stated. He was about to walk out when his mother stopped him. "Oh no you don't! I am not letting you go out to meet that girl! She'll only get you in trouble," Yelan stated with authority.**

"**What? But mom, I have to make sure nothing happened to her out there," Syaoran defended himself.**

"**Yelan, I think you should let him see if she's alright," Ryuren put in quietly.**

"**I don't care! For all I know she could have been a rebel in disguise and secretly wants to kidnap him with all her rebel friends!" Yelan exaggerated.**

"**Mom, I think that is very unlikely…" Fuutie added in.**

"**Mom, I liked Sakura. She seemed nice, what you just said is completely absurd!" Fanran helped with the convincing.**

"**And she seemed too nice to be a rebel," Xeifa added.**

"**And she was way too kawaii!" Feimei exclaimed making all the members the family slap one of their hands on their foreheads. **

'**She just couldn't help herself' they each thought.**

"**Alright. Go and see if she's okay," Yelan sighed giving in. "But if it turns out she's a rebel that wants to kidnap you… don't come crying to me." **

"**Yes mom and don't worry, I won't." was all he said before walking out the door to head into the lobby to wait for Sakura. His family had said goodbye to him while he walked out the door. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran was down in the lobby, watching people running around the halls trying to get to places. He was looking around for Sakura hoping she would be there when he heard an announcement going through the hotel. "Attention all Cuban workers! Batista has fled the country! Long live the revolution!" **

**Cuban workers all over the hotel cheered and started heading out leaving their posts to celebrate. When they all cleared he saw her standing there. There she was, in all her glory. Her hair was slightly wind blown from all the running she had been doing, but she was still beautiful. When she saw him she came running over jumping into his arms.**

"**I told you I'd catch up," she whispered to him after a few seconds.**

"**Thought you wouldn't come back after I found out about the revolution," he admitted to her.**

"**I always keep my promises Syao," **

"**How about I take you out to celebrate?" he asked her. He had a feeling she really did want to go out there and have a good time.**

"**You took the words right out of my mouth," Sakura agreed with him as she took hold of his hand and they walked out of the hotel to celebrate on the streets of Havana.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**They were walking through the streets smiling at all the people around them. It was mostly Cubans on the streets and everyone was nothing but smiles.**

**As they were walking they passed by a picture of Batista on the side of a building. It was an old campaign poster that some people didn't bother to take down. Batista wouldn't let them take his posters down stating that it was disrespectful to him and that if anyone were to be caught disrespecting them there would be hell to pay. Later everyone found out what hell to pay really meant. Death. Just like what happened to her father for speaking his mind.**

**She looked at the poster a little longer until she ripped it off the building and started tarring it to pieces. "You're not around to punish us now," she whispered as she tossed the papers into the wind.**

**She turned to Syaoran and smiled. "Sorry, it's just that we used to get in a lot of trouble if we ripped off these posters. But now that he's not here to boss me around!"**

"**So what are we going to do to celebrate tonight?" he asked her curious to what she felt like doing to celebrate.**

"**I really want to go to the beach," Sakura told him, "it's always been one of my favourite places in the entire city." **

"**Well then I'll take you to the beach."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**They were now in one of the cabins on the beach. They were sitting the bed. Sakura was looking out the window seeing people everywhere so happy. Just seeing them made her smile even more. She was the happiest she'd ever been, she was here with Syaoran, the revolution came, and all her friends and family were happy.**

"**I can't believe this is real," she turned to him with her face glowing, "it's all to good to be true!"**

"**Don't you want to be out there with everyone celebrating?" Syaoran asked her smiling at how happy she was. She never looked more beautiful then she did right now to him.**

"**No," was her answer. "I want to be right here with you…"**

**At that they kissed passionately, enjoying ever moment of it. Eventually things went further and they made love that night. That night was the night they showed each other just how much they loved each other. They had had a rough start and their share of arguments along the way, but it didn't change that they had fallen completely head over heels for each other despite the different types of lives they had. Yes, today was a great day.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**They were laying there in each other's arms enjoying being together when Syaoran finally broke the silence.**

"**We didn't win that contest you know,"**

"**No," she looked up at him and smiled. "But the constellation prize was pretty good."**

"**I completely agree," he nodded his head in agreement. She laughed a bit before she was quiet for a while. When he looked at her and saw her face, she looked upset or maybe… sad?**

"**Hey what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing," she whispered. **

**He didn't believe her. "Don't lie to me Sakura."**

"**Well, you see," she sighed having trouble telling him what was on her mind. "Touya always said that once the revolution came, Castro would kick out all the foreigners."**

**He looked at her with a confused expression, "Are you saying I might have to leave?"**

"**It could happen…" she shrugged.**

"**But there must be a better way right? I mean I don't want to leave knowing you're here."**

"**I never said it was going to happen, I just told you what my brother said would happen. And for the record, IF they make you leave, I don't want to see you go either. I love you." She told him trying to reassure him.**

"**But if they DO kick me out like everyone else, maybe we could come up some way to let you come with us. I'm sure my family could pull some strings."**

"**But Syaoran, what about my family? I just can't leave them here!" **

"**We can send for like we were going to do in the beginning!" he argued back.**

"**But Syaoran," she started, "I wanted to leave because of Batista! He's no longer here to make me want to leave! I have to stay to make sure things will get better!"**

"**But you don't know if it will get better!" **

"**I have to hope it will though!" she yelled, than quietly continued. "My father died for this. I have to hope it will…"**

"**Well," Syaoran sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."**

"**Yeah," Sakura said more calmly than she used to be, "We'll just have to wait and see."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Syaoran was in the hotel now. He and Sakura had parted earlier and he had spent most his time just walking around. He had this heavy feeling in his stomach that he wasn't going to like what was going to happen back at the hotel.**

**He entered the hotel to see his mother with a bunch of suitcases around her. She was putting everything they had brought with them in all of them. When she noticed he was in the room she looked up at him and frowned.**

"**Take this and pack all your stuff into it."**

"**We're leaving, aren't we?" Syaoran stated at her. He knew he wasn't going to like coming back to the hotel, he knew deep down that what Sakura was true. They were going to get kicked out of Cuba.**

"**Afraid so," was all Yelan could manage to say to him.**

"**I'll back my things," he said in a cold voice. It wasn't because of his mother that he was angry, it was because the people here were practically making sure he and Sakura couldn't be together that made him angry.**

**He was almost done his packing when his mother walked into the room.**

"**Need some help?" she asked trying to start a conversation.**

"**If you're offering," he mumbled.**

**She was quiet for a bit helping him pack away some things when she finally spoke again, "Look Syaoran, you're father was the only man in my life so I don't really know what you're going through…"**

"**Are you trying to say that I'll eventually get over it?" he asked not looking at her.**

"**No, that wasn't what I was about to say," she sighed. "I can only imagine what you're going through, how your heart is breaking…"**

"**Can you please get to the point and not make me feel even more miserable then I am right now?" he questioned her in irritation.**

"**I know you probably will never get over your first love, because that's what she is, your first love," she paused before continuing. "But maybe it just wasn't meant to be."**

**He looked at her and glared, if looks could kill, he wouldn't have a mother anymore. "Sakura was the one mom. She was perfect, all I ever wanted in a girl. I'm never going to get over. I may eventually move on in the distant future, but I'm never going to forget her. Never."**

"**I'm sorry," Yelan admitted, "I know you'll probably never forget her, you never forget your first love."**

"**Yeah, you always do…" he trailed off. He knew he had to go talk to her.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura was at her house; she was home alone. Her whole family was out again since now that you didn't have to worry about guards attacking, it was safer to have a good time in the streets. **

**She was just cleaning a few things when she heard a noise at the gate. She walked out and saw Syaoran standing there waiting to be let in on the property. She ran over to the gate to let him.**

**He walked in staring at her with a serious expression on his face. She looked at him confused. She was so happy to see him, but she also wondered why he was here.**

"**You were right," he sighed, "we do have to go back to Hong Kong."**

**Sakura nodded her head sadly, "I thought so."**

"**I'm really going to miss you," he whispered pulling her into a hug.**

"**I'm going to miss you even more," she cried into his chest.**

**He pulled away from her for a second and whispered smiling," But I'm going to be taking you with me," As he said that he brought her hand over his heart. He did this to show her she was always going to be in his heart.**

"**And I'm going to be keeping you here," she whispered back to him as she repeated the same thing he had just done.**

**The stayed there in each other's arms for a while longer.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**It was Syaoran's and his family and friends last night in Havana and all decided to go to The Underground to celebrate. Everyone except Nalanie, that is.**

**Sakura and Syaoran were the king and queen of the club that night. Everyone saw their performance at the palace and insist that they dance.**

**(This song is Dirty Dancing, by the Black Eyed Peas)**

Muevele, muevele  
Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it.

Hips start shakin' and movin' all around

Get them hips shakin' around.

"Looks like you finally got to show them that you're the real queen of the Underground now eh?" Syaoran asked Sakura while they were dancing in front of the whole club.

"**Looks like it," she smiled while they danced.**

I like to dirty dance, I like to do my thang,  
So mami get a little loose and make your hips swing.  
Its like were making  
Love when I am dancing with you,  
Its like you climax mami when I dip you (AH)  
So lets just dirty dance, yeah lets salsa,  
Lets do that on the floor and make it hot now (HA)  
And mami move your culo to the Conga,  
Sweat dripping down your body is how i want ya.  
And muy caliente is how you makin' me (HA),  
To paradise mami is where you taking me.  
And all we really doing is moving our feet,   
Dancing really close and creating some body heat.  
But I remain elegant, you say elegante,  
That is is so irrelevant so lets kep on dancing, cause look  
I speak english and you speak spanish,  
And music is the only thing that we be understanding.

"**Wow, look at them out there," Rika whispered to Travis, "it makes you want to just get up and dance."**

**Travis looked over at her and smiled, "Would you like to dance?"**

"**You mean it?" she asked him smiling.**

"**Of course, "he took her hand and led her to the dance floor as they started dancing.**

I just wanna be dancing...dirty, dirty,dirty dancing.  
Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
And we gon shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it.

Hips start shakin' and movin' all around

Get the hips shakin' around.

Lets dirty dance right here on the floor girl,  
Lets do our thang, lets give them a show girl  
(But I don't know, don't think their ready for this,  
Lets give it to them, i hope their ready for this).  
You put your hands on my hips, I put my hand on your hip,  
Baby I'll follow your lead, check it goes like this.

**Now all of them we're out there dancing. They were having the most fun they had since they got to Cuba.**

"**So this is why Syaoran wanted to come out here. This club is way more fun the ones in Hong Kong put together!" Tomoyo squealed while dancing with Eriol.**

"**Yeah, this sure is a lot of fun," he nodded his head in agreement.**

"**Yeah, but I feel bad for Syaoran having to leave her here though…" Tomoyo said in a depressed voice.**

"**Yeah," Eriol agreed, "I feel bad for him too."**

Fast beat  
Baby just follow the motion,  
Dancing a sexual motion,   
Moving with so much emotion.  
We gettin' dirty now.

man  
Its how we dance  
woman  
Its how we dance  
man  
Its how we dance  
woman  
Its how we dance  
man  
Its how we dance  
woman  
Its how we dance

Me and my girl dance with so much passion,  
It looks like we having sex but we just dancing,   
Dirty sex dancing with our clothes on,  
If you are offended blood we mean no harm.

"**I've never seen our son so happy," Yelan smiled.**

"**Yeah, he really is happy around that girl," Ryuren agreed.**

"**But just a few hours ago, he was so angry," Yelan replied confused.**

"**I think he's happy because he's trying to spend as much time as he can with Sakura while he has the chance." Ryuren told his wife smiling.**

"**I think you're probably right about that." Yelan agreed.**

That's how we dance X4

Yea yea just dirty dancing, lets go just dirty dancing,  
Its sexual just dancing (yeah), its dirty dirty dirty dancing.

Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it

Oh...Movin' all around. Oh...Movin' all around.

Hips start shakin' and movin' all around

Get the hips shakin' around.

Bailar, yo quiero baila lalalalalalala bailar,  
Mueve las nalgas, shake your ass girl.  
A la musica, we'll be dancing, dancing, dancing a bit Havana.  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, don shake it.

I just wanna be dancing...dirty, dirty,dirty dancing.

**Sakura and Syaoran were just finishing up dancing. The whole club applauded for them like there was no tomorrow. **

**Tomoyo walked over to them she had a video camera with her and was video taping the two of them. "Come on guys, smile for the camera. It's to remember your last day together!" **

**They both looked into Tomoyo's camera. They smiled and waved. They both had a feeling that the dance they had just finished wasn't their last dance.**

**The End.**

**A/N Well there was the last chapter! I'm sad this is the last chapter, but I think I may have a new story in mind I'll put the summary up and I hope you guys will read it and tell me what you think.**

**Sakura had a great life; she was smart, pretty, and popular. She even had a great boyfriend that she loved with her whole heart. But that changed when the nephew of her mothers friend moved in with his uncle and she starts to have feeling for him. SS**

**There's the summary. If you want in your reviews could you tell me if that sounds like something you'd read please? Well anyway, Read & Review! Ciao! **


	12. Epilogue

**Dirty Dancing**

**A/N So many of you guys said I should write an epilogue so I decided I should. I didn't want to disappoint any of my reviewers. I also might not be updating as quickly because my mom thinks I might have broken my tail bone and it really hurts to sit down for a long period of time. And it is really embarassing to how it happened but let me just say two words Evil loor. Anyways enough about me... I didn't really know what to do or it so if it sucks, I'm sorry. BUT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME IF IT DOES! Anyway here's the epilogue.**

**Epilogue **

**5 Years Later…**

**Syaoran got off the plane. He was finally back! After five long years he had finally returned to Cuba. Even after all these years, he never forgot about her…**

**After he and his family had returned to Hong Kong his mother had tried constantly to set him up with countless amounts of women. He knew his mother was never going to accept the fact that he was in love with Sakura… mostly because she was of different culture. Then there was also the status issue. Sakura used to work as waitress in the hotel they were living in. But he didn't care! Sakura was Sakura and that was all he cared about. He didn't care if her family had to scrape any bit of cash they could to survive, that she had lost her father, that her brother sometimes scared him…**

**He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. All he wanted to do was see Sakura again. He would die if he found out she moved on. Mostly because he hadn't. **

**He looked around the airport. It still looked the same as it did when he was seventeen. Back when he and his family had walked off that plane and entered the country for the first time. **

**He thought back to the time he first met her. The most beautiful and talented young woman he had ever met. The way she had take abuse from people and not say a word. How he had made her pay for something he broke because she was too proud to take his money.**

**Flash Back**

"**Nalanie, can't you just leave me alone for a few minutes?" he asked as he stood up and swung his arm back. What he didn't know was that the waitress was coming up behind him with the drinks they had asked for earlier and when he swung back he knocked the tray right out of her hands making the dishes all fall off the tray and shatter on the pavement.**

"**Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't no you were there." He said trying to help her clean it up and make sure she didn't cut herself.**

"**You stupid girl! Look at what you did! Clean this up and get us some new drinks!" Nalanie screamed.**

**The poor girl did nothing but nod her head and pick it up. Syaoran tried to say he was sorry again but she did nothing but give him a dirty look as she walked away carrying the broken glasses on her tray.**

**After that little fiasco, they all settled down. "Li," Shawn started, "why did you say sorry to that girl?"**

**Syaoran looked at them like they were crazy and said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Well it was my fault…" **

**After he said this they started laughing saying how it couldn't be his fault and that it was just the stupid waitress. This got Syaoran mad. They were saying such rude things about that girl and he didn't like it. He had to go and apologize to her again. So he made up an excuse. "Well I'll umm… be right back… I forgot something up in my room." And he got up to leave.**

"**Do you need me to come with you?" Nalanie asked him.**

"**No don't bother, I'll be right back I said." And he started to head off after the waitress who he could see weaving through the crowds.**

"**Well ok then, but you better come right back." Nalanie said as she walked up and kissed him softly on the lips and he kissed her back. But he didn't deepen it and hurried off after the young girl who he really wanted to apologize to.**

**The young teenage girl walked into the kitchen and dumped all her broken dishes into to garbage can. Then her boss came up behind her and when she turned around he spoke in a demanding voice "tu vas a pagar esos." (You're paying for those)**

**The girl was so angry that she had to argue with her because didn't want to spend her hard earned money on a bunch of dishes and said in a quiet angry voice "era' for 'fue." (But it wasn't my fault)**

**Her boss sneered at her and just plainly said "no me importa." (I don't care) and he waked away when someone came to the counter. She just turned around and started filling up new glasses for the drinks that broke earlier 'and now I'm stuck paying for them' she thought bitterly. She then heard an all to familiar male voice talking to her boss. It was the man that made her drop the glasses.**

"**Yes my good sir, what can I do for you?" her boss asked politely. 'Hah, he wasn't being polite a minute ago' she thought to herself.**

"**Yes I was just wondering if there was something I could do to replace the dishes I broke." Syaoran told the man.**

'**Oh my god! Who does this guy thinks he is going around asking that? No one ever comes and asks to replace the dishes they broke.' She thought again. Man this guy made her mind wonder.**

"**Oh no sir it is okay. The dishes are already taken care of." Her boss told him.**

'**Yeah' she thought 'By me'.**

"**Are you sure?" he asked again.**

"**Yes sir go back and enjoy your time and don't worry about the dishes. It is no big deal."**

"**Well… all right then" her boss nodded and left to return to work. But the guy saw her and came over to her and tapped her on the shoulder making her turn around. She looked at him and watched as he tried to speak Spanish to her. "Yo. ...arrepentido" (I….sorry) he tried to say. After listening to him she just rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing. She almost snorted at his attempts to speak Spanish to her thinking that that was what she only understood. She realized she should help him out so she spoke to him in his language.**

"**Please, don't bother. I know how to speak your language." She told him in a monotone voice.**

**He looked at her with wide eyes "You know how to speak my language?" he asked completely confused. **

"**Of course, I'm not stupid. I work around these people everyday and you think I can't understand them? Please I can speak perfect English." She told him in a sarcastic voice.**

"**Sorry…" he trailed off then remembered the matter at hand and spoke to her. "I'll give you the money for the dishes." He spoke kindly.**

**She snorted and turned to look at him and said in a tight voice "I don't want your charity."**

**He looked at her shocked and said "But it's not charity. I feel bad for breaking them and you taking the blame."**

"**Oh please like I believe that." She said with a sharp laugh. "Look I may have to struggle for money, but I'm not pathetic! I don't need you to pay for me!"**

"**Fine! Okay you don't have to yell. I'm sorry if I offended you." He said quietly.**

"**Okay then. You're forgiven." She said and then loaded the drinks on to her tray again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to work Mister?"**

"**Li. Syaoran Li." Syaoran told her and she nodded. As she was walking away he asked her "Wait what's your name?" He didn't know why, but for some reason he was really attracted to her and wanted so badly to know her name.**

**Over her shoulder she called out to him "Sakura Kinomoto." **

**Syaoran smiled and whispered to himself "Sakura Kinomoto."**

**End of Flash Back **

**That was the day he met her. She had intrigued him that day when she refused his money. He thought she would have jumped at the chance of getting money from him, but she had proved him wrong. Since their second meeting, he knew he was falling in love with her…**

**Flash Back**

**The music had a good beat and when he looked into the square he saw people dancing. But it wasn't just people dancing he saw, he saw her, Sakura…**

**There she was, dancing with people around her. They all seemed to know each other. The children, the teenagers, and the adults. They were all having a good time. He could hear them all laughing as they jumped, flipped, and twirled. And he found himself staring at Sakura's smile. Her smile was beautiful and as he saw her laughing he couldn't help but think her laugh was melodic. As he watched the way they all danced he saw that unlike when all his friends and other people from his hometown danced, these Cubans actually looked like they were feeling the music. He thought that was just plain amazing. And then she saw him. She stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. Every once in a while bobbing her head to the music that was being played by what he saw was some men. They mostly just played some drums and a couple of people playing guitars and maracas. 'A very good beat' was what he thought listening to them. **

"**What's a guy like you doing in a place like this huh?" she asked him. Her happy smile not leaving her face. Today she was wearing a tank top that was black and was decorated with pink cherry blossoms and black capris. **

**He smiled and said "Oh I kinda sorta missed the bus." He said it really sheepishly while rubbing the back of back of his head with his hand. **

**She laughed and looked at him and just plainly asked "Are you serious?"**

"**Yup. Pretty dumb eh?"**

"**Well a little, but I've heard worse things." She said with a giggle.**

**He couldn't resist himself and told her "You're a really good dancer." **

**She blushed at his compliment and said the only thing she could think of "Thank you. But it's no big deal, it's only for fun."**

"**You're way to modest." Syaoran grinned at her. **

"**Well there are lots here better then me. But hey since when did you start having an interest in Cuban music?" she asked him trying to change the subject.**

"**Well it has a pretty good beat…" he started to trail off.**

"**Well dancing is something that we all love to do, but you know, you should start trying to get home before your family worries since you 'missed' the bus." Sakura told him giggling.**

"**Yeah, you're probably right." Syaoran started to think about what he would have to tell his mother. His father probably wouldn't be too worried. As he always said "Li men don't get hurt by those lower than themselves" and Syaoran figured he thought that the Cubans here would count as lowly to his father.**

"**Come on I'll walk with you." Sakura offered. "You probably will get lost."**

"**No, that's not necessary." Syaoran told her. "I'll be fine on my own, I don't need you to show me where to go."**

"**Oh please! You're just like my brother! What is it with guys and their 'I don't need help from anyone' nature? I mean honestly, is it so bad to get help from a female?" Sakura said annoyed at how guys acted.**

"**No, it's not that. I just think I can find my own way." Syaoran tried to reassure her since she seemed pretty ticked off at him right now. But as soon as he said that her pissed off face turned to a sarcastic looking one. She than said:**

"**Oh yeah, you'll find your way. In like what? Days? Weeks? Months? Years?" she asked him and then reached out and took his hand and leaded him out of the town square. As she was doing this she continued to speak to him. "It's a much bigger place than you think. It's very easy to get lost. Come on! Follow me!" and she dragged him away.**

**They then started to walk down the streets that were crowed with people. All was quiet until Syaoran spoke up. "I've never seen dancing like that before. It's very…" and he started to trail off thinking of a word.**

**Sakura looked at him and giggled. "Is it, as you would say in your language, cool?"**

"**Yeah." Syaoran nodded his head agreeing with her. "It's very cool."**

"**Heh, you didn't even see the best dancers there and you already love it. What you should do is go to the Underground. It's a Cuban club. The best dancers will be there on Saturday." She told him and turned her head to him smiling.**

"**That sounds cool. But on Saturday I got invited to this country club thing. My friends won't let me miss it." He told her with disappointment in his voice.**

"**Wow." Sakura smiled at him. "Already, they must really like you there."**

"**I guess." He said. "But I don't really care." He shrugged.**

"**Well… If you don't want to go to that country-whatever it's called, then go to it for a couple of hours and then come and I'll meet you in the Underground. It's not that hard to find." Sakura suggested.**

"**Hmm… I guess that could work." He thought about it. "Okay, I'll meet you there on Saturday."**

**She smiled and said happily "Great! Than it's a date!"**

"**Oh, so we're dating now eh?" he asked her smirking his famous smirk.**

"**I didn't mean it literally idiot. And besides, there is no way would we ever date each other." She told him and crossed her arms closing her eyes.**

**Syaoran didn't know why. But what she said really hurt him. But he kept an emotionless face so she wouldn't be able to tell.**

**They then walked by some men playing instruments and singing songs in Spanish. They stopped on the street to listen. Syaoran heard Sakura quietly singing along with them.**

**All of a sudden Sakura heard horses hooves thumping on the ground and screams of people in a distance. She turned to Syaoran, grabbed his arm, and whispered, "We have to get off the road." She then started pulling him along.**

**While she was pulling him, Syaoran was confused and asked "Why? What's wrong?" **

"**You don't know what they're singing." She whispered. He was confused at first, but then he got his answer. Men dressed in police uniforms were coming riding in carriages being pulled by horses. They were being lead by a police car. But the thing that freaked people out the most was that they had guns. He then heard Sakura whisper, "Go that way! You don't know what they'll do if they catch you!" and pushed him in the direction she told him to earlier.**

**He started running and when he looked back he saw one of the men had grabbed Sakura and was tugging her along. He was about to run back and help her when she screamed at him "Just run Li!" and he watched as she slipped out of his hold and turned around to face him and kneed him in his special spot. When he dabbled over in pain she ran back to Syaoran and just plainly said, "Happens all the time."**

**Syaoran looked at her shocked and asked "And you're fine with it?"**

**She just shrugged while they kept running "I'm used to it. And besides, there's nothing I can do. They do it to everyone, not just me."**

**End of Flash Back**

**That was the day he realized how strong she really was. Then along the way… he had fallen head over heels for her. To him, she was perfect. And right now wasn't the time to be reminiscing the past. He had to find her! He just hoped she still lived where she used too…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sakura was sitting at home. She still lived where she used to. She still took care of her family. Touya lived at home too. Mostly to take care of his son, Miguel. Her mother was getting older and couldn't take care of things like she used to. And it didn't help that she had a little something that she needed help with as well.**

"**Mamá!" a little boy cried as he came running over to her. The boy was a mix of Chinese and Cuban. He had light auburn hair that was very unruly and amber eyes. **

'**Just like his father…' she found herself thinking absently. She shook her head trying to get rid of her thoughts of Syaoran. She missed him and was never able to get over him or forget him. How could she when she had a permanent reminder of him? **

**It had happened the night of the revolution when they had made love. She hadn't known until after he had left and had no way of contacting him. How could she get a hold of him when he was all the way in Hong Kong? She was still in love with him even after all these years.**

"**Yes Alvaro?" she asked her little boy smiling. She had called him Alvaro meaning just or wise. She had always liked the name and was happy when she had a son to name it that.**

"**There's a man at the door… He's really tall…" the naïve four year old spoke.**

"**Okay, I'll go and see what he wants," she ruffled his hair and stood up to walk over to the door.**

**When she opened the door nothing could have stopped her from being as surprised, as she was to see who was standing there. "Sy-Syaoran?" she stuttered in an unsure voice. She hoped it was him. She wouldn't know what to do if it was someone who looked like him.**

"**Yeah Sakura," he spoke in the voice that she hadn't heard in ages. "It's me."**

**She couldn't stop herself from lunging at him and giving him a long passionate kiss. All the years of separation was coming out. Syaoran seemed to have felt the same and wrapped is arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, as if trying reassuring himself that she was really there. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. After awhile they separated for air.**

"**It really is you," she whispered as tears came to her eyes. "What are you doing back here?"**

"**I wanted to see you again." Was his simple reply.**

"**And you couldn't have done that earlier?"**

"**I wasn't sure if I would be accepted here. I thought they wouldn't let anyone cross the borders after the revolution and just recently I found out they were taking tourists." He explained.**

**She nodded her head in understanding. "We have a son..." she whispered.**

"**What?" he asked her with wide eyes.**

"**It happened the night of the revolution. I had know way of letting you know…" she said really quietly.**

"**That's great! You are the only one I would ever want to have children with!" he said with a large smile on his face. Oh how she missed his smile.**

"**His names Alvaro." **

"**That's a great name," he told her while pulling her into a hug a placing his chin on top of her head. "I want you to come back to Hong Kong with me…" **

"**But… what about Alvaro, my mother, Touya, abuelito, Miguel, Maria…" she trailed off saying all the people who mattered most to her.**

"**I know okay? I know. We can take them with us, I mean nothing has really changed here has it?" he asked her.**

"**No, not really, but this is my home, Alvaro was born here, I was born here." **

"**But doesn't he deserve to see the rest of his family?" Syaoran asked.**

**Sakura sighed. She knew he was right, Alvaro deserved to know the rest of his family and his father. "You're right…"**

"**Sakura, we can take them with us. I can afford to bring them with us."**

"**We'd have to ask them first," Syaoran nodded when she said that in agreement. "But they did always like you. So they'll probably agree."**

"**Really? They liked me?" Syaoran asked surprised. Her mother always seemed to be really quiet and her brother didn't seem like he trusted anyone.**

"**Yeah they did," Sakura told him smiling. She then looked at him and started dragging him inside the house, "Now come and meet your son."**

**Later, they had asked Sakura's family about leaving to Hong Kong and all had agreed. Alvaro was ecstatic to finally meet his father and Syaoran's family were happy to know that they had a new addition to their family when they arrived into the city. **

**Syaoran and Sakura had eventually gotten married. When they were finally together again they had realized that on Syaoran's last night in Havana, they were right. It wasn't their last dance…**

**The End (for real this time)**

**A/N Well here is the epilogue! I hope you all liked it and are happy that they are really together now! Also check out my new story called I Thought he was Perfect. I decided against the one I put up in the last chapter and changed it into a murder mystery love story! It's basically about Sakura being married (not to Syaoran) and thinks that he is perfect. But then later finds out that he's not. She sends him away to prison and he vows revenge on her. Syaoran is a PI that was working on the case and when her husband breaks out of prison he tries to help her catch him and protect her. But will they ever end up together if her husband has anything to say about it? Well you'll have to check it out if you haven't already. There's only one chapter out so far. Anyway Read & Review! Ciao!**


End file.
